


the hunter and the hunted

by Miciia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, PolyRelationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Very Minor Character Death, ennemies to lover, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: One day, sanji discovered he can summon demons who have powerful capacities. He has two choices: run away or join the government. he chose the first option, he leaves his home, his friends, his family. he learns how to use his powers but in a desperate attempt to save a young woman, Sanji meets an incubus who'll change his life and make a green haired demon hunter chase after him.





	1. the discovery

"Sanji!"

 

The blond haired boy woke up at the sound of this deep fatherly voice. He didn't even realize he was sleeping. There wasn't any customer at the Baratie anymore, the sun was almost peeking through the night. Most of the other chefs had already gone back to sleep for the day.

"what do you want old geezer?"

Sanji yawned. He wasn't getting much sleep these days, his tummy never stopped to feel like butterflies flying in his stomach. Those weren’t the kind of butterflies that are shuffling their wings softly when he saw a beautiful woman who just happened to take his heart, no, those were the kind to make you sick from continuous battling of their wings. The butterflies were giving him stomach aches which prevented him from sleeping and left him restless. And he was currently having the worse headache he ever had until now. He had his eyes closed but the world was still spinning.

"there's a customer, he wants…" Zeff started.

Sanji’s brain was burning, he hadn’t heard the old geezer talking.

"you alright?" Zeff asked.

Sanji fell from his chair. His eyes were desperately searching for something to settle on but the moment he cracked his eyes open, he almost threw up. He put a hand over his mouth. His stomach couldn't bear it anymore. Zeff brought a wooden basin. He knew about his son's disease, but it wasn't like a doctor could do anything. They tried to ask around but no one knew how to cure it. So Sanji had to endure it on a daily basis.

Zeff rolled his eyes. This was one of the worse crisis he had ever witnessed. Usually, Sanji had to endure for a long while before he threw up.

"don't push yourself eggplant, go fresh up outside. I don't want you ruining the floor with vomit."

Sanji smiled. He tried at least. Zeff helped him get outside. The blonde imagined what it was like at this time: the waves crashing against the shore lazily, the red sand licked by the sea’s dangerous blue tongue. The cold air was messing with the water, the sea roaring it’s anger with waves pouring from the ocean. The blond chief collapsed, his senses all messed up. He was sure he was asleep but he was still hearing somehow. He couldn’t tell what the voices were saying or if they were human. He passed out. Zeff laid him down on the sand, white liquid pouring from his mouth. A black haired kid appeared next to Sanji. He tapped his shoulder with a huge grin, the white liquid started to foam around his lips.

"what are you doing to my Sanji! Get out of here!" Zeff shouted.

The stranger looked up at Zeff. He wasn’t scared of the chef even if the boy was half his height and not even a tenth of his weight.

"you never taught him?" the kid asked.

Sanji choked. The black haired kid opened Sanji's mouth and scraped the white drool out with his fingers.

"about what?" Zeff growled.

The kid stood up, his black round eyes meeting Zeff's.

"I need to talk to him."

Zeff's eyes widened. This was impossible, couldn’t he see that Sanji was in no condition to talk?

"he has a disease and you’re making it worse, step away from him." Zeff said.

"I need to wake him up."

"no! He needs to sleep!"

Zeff kicked the boy in the face. He used his most powerful attack but the kid dodged it as if a mere fly was flying around him.

"if you’re not going to help me, can you at least not attack me when I’m trying to save your son?" the kid asked with a stern voice.

Zeff stared at the kid. If this kid knew of a cure, then he had to at least try it. The kid kneeled down and poked Sanji with his finger. He tried to wake up the chief but Sanji was not responding at all. Drops of bloods were pooling out from his ears, eyes, nose, the foam was tinted with pink. The kid stood up then.

"he really has no clue, huh?" he mumbled.

The brunette turned to Zeff who was fuming with rage and helplessness.

"I’ll be back in a week, tell him he’s a demon master. He needs to stay awake as much as possible, and to completely embrace what kind of powers he has. Explain how it works, and what it means. Do the job you should have done when he was born, even if you don’t have powers." The kid said. He walked away, his angry stare disappearing with him in the dark.

"but I don’t even know the slightest thing about masters” Zeff grumbled.

~~

Sanji woke up on his bed the day after, his head still burning. He cracked his eyes open, the room was dark. The world was still spinning but it was nowhere near unbearable. He had no idea what happened the day before. He gulped down the glass of fresh water on his bedside table and went to the kitchen. He found the chefs preparing a large banquet. that’s right, there was a wedding tonight. He loved baking wedding cakes.

"oi! Little eggplant! Come with me for a second." Zeff asked from the other side of the room.

Sanji followed his old man outside, where he passed out the night before. Sanji remembered vaguely throwing up.

"I'm sorry for last night…" Sanji started.

Zeff sighed deeply.

"stop apologizing, you can’t do anything about it."

Sanji was gazing at the sea, as if she was murmuring some sweet words to him. He headed over to the beach, the soft red sand hot against his bare feet.

"why is this happening to me?" Sanji murmured.

He had had this disease for as long as he could remember. He was able to leave with it but 3 years ago it had drastically worsened. It was so random: it could go on for an entire week without stopping and then disappear completely for a year. But this time, it had been during for almost a month.

"why is this happening to me?" Sanji screamed at the sea.

The waves continued their movements, indifferent to his talking. Tears pooled at his eyes. He couldn’t bear anymore, the constant whistling at his ears, his stomach always getting messed up. If this went on for another day, he did not know what would happen. Zeff cleared his throat behind him. Sanji fell down on the warm sand, lying down with his face on the ground.

"I want to sleep, I’m exhausted. I’ll return to the Baratie when I’m feeling better." Sanji said.

Zeff held him up on his feet.

"don’t get your hopes up but there might be someone who can cure you." Zeff explained calmly.

Sanji’s eyes widened.

"there was a customer yesterday, he was just a kid but he looked used to your disease. Well he wasn’t surprised."

"what? Where is he? How can I be cured?"

"he told me to not let you sleep too much and to tell you that you’re a demon master." Sanji’s face darkened. A laugh escaped his lungs.

"Is this a joke? Because it’s fucking hilarious!"

"that’s what he told me. He said he would be back in a week."

"shitty old geezer! Don't fuck with me! I can't be a master, I don't have what it takes! You think it's funny? That I'm having fun? No! Leave me alone!" Sanji snapped, on the verge of tears.

Zeff did as he was told. Sanji lit himself a cigarette. It was his first one in a couple days, the first drag of nicotine calmed down his wrecked nerves. He was hungry, he hadn’t eaten for three days. He headed to a small shop he liked, kept by a purple haired man. Sanji recognized the carefully aligned seats in front of the open inn. He sat down on a stool quietly. He enjoyed the view for a moment, the tall man had such a muscular back with broad shoulders, it would be a pity not to stare.

"Ronan", Sanji eventually called out.

Ronan turned around, soft teal eyes going over the blond leaning on the counter.

"I’m hungry," Sanji said with a smile.

Ronan’s smile faded for a couple seconds. Sanji’s stomach grumbled.

"Do you want to try my newest recipe?" Ronan asked halfheartedly.

"please, I’m starving."

"here it goes”

Ronan turned around. He was still uneasy around Sanji after what had happened. The purple haired man started to chop down various vegetables and stir them up. Sanji turned around. He lit up another cigarette, the third one in an hour. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"do you know anything about demon masters?" Sanji asked.

"why?"

"I’m curious"

"well, I know fairytale, how once a lot of masters ruled the country using powerful demons which ended up killing them most of the time. Masters were out of control, most masters were using their demons to loot villages or fight other masters. Apparently they had something like a king of masters, and the government killed any master that wasn’t alleged to the army and that’s how most masters disappeared. The politic is still on, and they are actively searching for demons that live with us." Ronan explained while preparing noodles.

"what do they do with the demon they find?"

"I don’t know, they kill them maybe? Demons are really dangerous."

"and what if they find a master?"

"I don’t know, but if they know of a master who has a dangerous demon, they start searching for them I guess. Fifty years ago I think, the government was searching for the last very powerful demon master. He had submit two sex demons apparently. The army didn’t even killed him in the end, they couldn’t find him. They say he was cursed to the demon realm but I think he’s been killed by one of his demons."

Sanji looked behind his shoulder.

"how do you know all that?"

"I used to love stories about demons and masters when I was a kid. Here you go, dig in." Ronan placed a ramen soup topped with cherry tomatoes and cabbages topped by pork meat in front of Sanji.

"thank you."

Sanji took the chopsticks he was given, and gulped down half of the bowl. It was so good.

"how can you tell if you’re a master?"

Ronan leaned against the stove. He cupped his chin with his right hand.

"If one of your parents was a master, then you are one as well."

Sanji looked up from his soup, Ronan shook his head.

"don’t ask, that was all I know about demons."

"it’s okay, I don’t have any other questions anyway.” Sanji went back to enjoying his meal.

"how's Zeff?" Ronan asked eventually.

"he’s good, but his old bones will start hurting if he doesn’t slow down" Sanji said cunningly.

"how are you?"

Sanji stiffened at the question.

"I’m tired, it’s worse than ever. My blood’s boiling, the world is spinning, I feel like throwing up all the time, I never get enough sleep even if sleep for eighteen hours straight. My life is wonderful, don’t you want it?"

"thanks but no thanks, is there really nothing you can do?"

Sanji shook his head. He had finished his bowl by then.

"nothing works, I can only wait until it gets better. The sun’s so bright suddenly."

Ronan looked around, it was cloudy. Sanji folded his arms on the counter and put his head over them. Ronan brushed his golden hair back. He missed the silky feel under his fingers. He smiled to himself, the poor blond boy was just like a little kid.

"meat! Meat! Meat! I want meat!"

Ronan jumped back. Next to Sanji was sitting a brunette kid with a huge smile on their lips. He was singing how much he wanted meat.

"we’re not open at the moment!"

The kid looked at Ronan with the saddest face Ronan had ever seen.

"but you gave him a meal!"

"he’s different, he’s a close friend"

"oh, you’re on a date?"

"no we’re not! If you want to eat, come back tonight."

He was ready to kick him away but he didn’t need to, the brunette kid left by himself. Ronan brushed the foam on Sanji's lips, his disease was getting worse.

~~

Sanji didn’t wake up where he fell asleep. He recognized the room after a few blinks, it was Ronan’s room. Marie, Ronan's spouse, entered the bedroom. Her soft smile brought out her roundy cheeks. She was a cute small chubby girl with fair skin and white hair. Her red eyes never failed to scare people, going on and on about how demonic she was when in reality she was the kindest human on earth. Sanji closed his eyes, he couldn’t really stand her naive look. She pressed a cold towel on his forehead, it felt great. He felt guilty. Marie had been visiting her parents that night, so Ronan asked him to spend the night. They decided to blame their heated gaze on the alcohol. And that playful kiss too. And everything that happened afterwards. They both knew they were nowhere near drunk. In the morning, they decided to forget about it. Ronan hid the claw marks on his back, and they never talked about it again. Even then, while Ronan was having all those kind gestures towards Sanji, the blond couldn't help but get his hopes up. He wanted to cry, what he was wishing for he would never get it.

~~

For a week now, his stomach had been torturing him. He couldn’t sleep at all but he was always sleepy. He threw up countless times, fell asleep in random places. At least, his headaches were not strong enough to knock him out. The sun was setting down on the sea. He was sitting crossed legs in front of the river that was connected to the sea and cutting the town in half.

"shit" he murmured.

A headache was starting to pound on the back of his head. He heard a laugh, a high pitched one. He turned his head to the side, a brunette kid was standing behind him.

"I’m glad you didn’t faint."

Sanji raised his curled eyebrow.

"who are you?" He asked.

The kid smiled.

"your future demon! Nice to meet you!"

Sanji’s eyes widened.

"what?" He mumbled. "there’s no way you’re a demon! And there’s no way I am a master!"

"but you are. Moreover you come from a powerful family."

Sanji stiffened. The kid sat down beside Sanji.

"I want you as my master."

Sanji laughed.

"there’s no way you are a demon."

The kid extended his arm all the way to the other side of the river, before snapping it back in place under Sanji’s wide open eyes.

"I’m a gomu gomu demon! My body is made of rubber."

Sanji couldn’t believe it.

"how did you do that?! Do it again!"

Sanji didn’t feel the white drool pouring from his mouth. The demon was happily demonstrating his skills: he jumped on top of a tree, snatched an apple from an old woman bag. He also lifted some boulders, even though he looked skinny and weak he had way more strength than humans.

"why do you want me as your master?"

The kid wore his more serious face.

"there are a lot of reasons: I came here to become powerful and to see my brother but he is in danger, I need to save him." the demon explained.

"what happened?"

"I have no idea, Marco didn’t stay in our plan long enough to tell me the details. And no one wanted to tell me what happened. So I persuaded Nami to bring me here and help me find a master."

"wait I thought demons couldn’t travel through plans? who's Nami?"

"sex demons can, Nami is a succubus. She brought me to countless masters but they don’t have enough power to sustain my brother’s energy."

"but I heard that before there was a lot of powerful masters?"

"that was before, when masters married each other to create the most powerful offspring. But these lineage were destroyed by the most powerful master of all times."

"the one with two sex demons?"

"yes, this one. his incubus went crazy all of a sudden, rumors say he set his incubus free and the incubus took control of his body to kill every living master. But no one can find the incubus anymore."

"is he dead? Is it possible for demons to die?"

"we don’t know if he’s dead, yes we can die. We live a lot longer than humans though."

"how old are you?"

"54 years old, I’m still young."

Neither one of them said anything for a while.

"so, how do I save your brother?" Sanji asked. It's not like he was going to get rid of the demon anytime soon.

The demon’s face lit up. He jumped on Sanji and held him close, his arms were tying him firmly like a rope.

"you would do that? Really?"

Sanji didn’t hear the demon’s voice over the buzzing sounds in his ears. His head was spinning uncontrollably, but he didn’t feel like throwing up, his brain was burning. The demon released the blond and bounced around. Sanji’s headache got better.

"we need to do it right away! Quick! Do this!"

Sanji’s eyes fluttered shut and everything went black before he could do anything.

~~

Sanji woke up in the middle of the night, a disgusting taste lingered in his mouth. He felt heavy, dirty,,he couldn’t breath correctly, he couldn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to, he could smell blood. He thought he was dying. He took in the feeling, tried to embrace it. isn’t death supposed to be gentle and painless? Every muscle in his body ached, every inch of his skin tingled, he could feel his veins burning. He was going to die from boiling blood. What a stupid way to die. He licked his lips, they were completely destroyed. His eyes fluttered, but he couldn’t open them fully. He wanted to see what death looked like.

"water"

His voice came out like a rugged groan, incomprehensible. Drops of water were pressed to his lips. It felt nice. He could feel the wind blowing on his bare skin.

"cold"

His stomach hurt.

"hungry"

His brain had shut off.

"tired"

His body was giving up.

"death, so nice"

He could hear a muffled voice, far away from him.

"I’m ready"

He felt his entire body snap at him. His legs broke, his nerves rumbled, his body was shaking uncontrollably, a liquid burnt his throat and his mouth. He wasn’t ready to die after all. He choked on the bile. He had never wanted to die as much as he did. He thought he heard someone shout.

"fight… embrace… it… never… pain… okay… here… listen… you… job… now… not… embrace… fight… please… embrace… pain…"

Sanji fought the pain as much as he could. He tried to get it off his body but it was only getting worse. He stopped fighting, he was too tired. He couldn’t stop it anyway. He was going to die painfully, the least he could do was to accept the pain and make it a part of him. The pain faded, the sounds died down. He didn’t know how long it took but everything quieted down. He could feel a warm tendril running throughout his body. It checked on every of his limbs before it curled around his fingers. Sanji curled his fingers, the tendril followed every movements. Sanji shook his hand: the snake hissed and crawled around his body. It traced burning hot patterns under his skin. It messed up his stomach and his head. Sanji endured it. He felt a cold hand pressed to his forehead. He relied on the feeling, without knowing where it came from. The snake hid in his throat and hissed at the hand. Sanji blinked. The light was way too strong for his eyes. that’s it, he thought, I’m dead. He looked around. Except for the light, it looked like his bedroom. Am I a ghost? Sanji coughed, the snake was still waiting in his throat. It went back inside his body and it curled up inside his knee. Sanji sat up. For the first time in what felt like forever, his head didn’t hurt. Death felt good. He heard footsteps coming to his room. Soon, the black haired demon appeared and smiled at him.

"you’re finally awake!"

It took Sanji a moment to understand what he said.

"you… you can see me?"

The kid shrugged.

"yeah of course" he said

"but I’m dead?"

The kid laughed.

"you’re alive, you’ve just been sleeping for a day. Here, drink some water."

The kid held up the glass for Sanji.

"but there’s a snake in my body…"

"you saw it? What does it look like? How does it feel? How big is it? What color?"

"I didn’t see it, it’s in my body. You need to take it out."

"you can’t take it out, it’s your ophis. It was born with you, it lives with you, it will die with you. It’s a parasite but it provides you your power to summon demons. it’s the cause of your disease." the demon explained.

The boy left Sanji with the glass of water. The blond looked at his knee where the snake – no the ophis, was sleeping.

~~

Sanji couldn’t get accustomed to the snake. He wanted to train it but the ophis did not approve. He refused to listen to anything and if Sanji had the idea of forcing it, the ophis would bite randomly everything that was on its way. The ophis loved to sleep around Sanji's intestines. Sanji found himself stroking his belly absently after he discovered that. The ophis didn’t seem to mind at all, it even purred. How a snake was able to purr and how he was able to feel it, he didn’t bother thinking about it. For now, he had to tame this damn snake. Sanji and the demon had decided to seal their pact, and it was only in an hour and Sanji still had no idea how to do it. And now, the kid was coming up to him and Sanji had no idea what to do. The snake was all over his body lately. And now he was nipping at his muscles, giving the worst cramps to Sanji. The snake had stopped attacking his vital organs at some point and was now taking its anger out on his muscles and articulations. Especially when the demon was around. And now that Sanji was freaking out, the snake was restless. He met the kid in front of the river. It was late, no one was there anymore.

"so! Should we start?" The demon asked.

Sanji scratched his head.

"I still don’t know how to get the snake to do as I want, he wont listen. I’m sorry".

Sanji was shifting from one feet to the other.

"well I guess 3 days is a short time, I can’t really help you on this point because all I know is that the snake is the key to the demon realm and a bigger snake can summon more powerful demons. Do you know how big it is?"

Sanji shook his head.

"I have no idea"

"you should talk with some of your friend about the snake, I can’t help you at all."

The kid patted Sanji’s shoulder. He hadn’t talk to Ronan for a while after all. He headed towards the open inn, there was only an old man eating silently.

"Sanji!" Ronan’s face lit up when he saw the blond. "How are you?"

"I’m better, I need to talk to you about something."

Ronan looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

"do you want to talk about what happened that night?" Ronan whispered, "I thought it was clear…"

Sanji shut him up with a sign of his hand.

"it’s something more important, promise me you won’t freak out or tell anyone."

Ronan nodded, fear staining his eyes. Sanji leaned forwards.

"I’m a demon master."


	2. change of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ophis means snake in greek, opheis is the plural form.

“I’m a demon master” Sanji whispered.

“for real ?” Ronan wasn't that surprised.

“yes”

Ronan smiled at Sanji.

“I had doubts when you asked about demons. So how is it? How does it feel to have a demon to order around?” Ronan said.

“I can’t do it for now”

“really? weren’t you suppose to pact with the demon kid?”

Sanji’s eyes widened.

“you know him? How?”

“he came to the shop the other day when you passed out.”

“what? Really?”

“yes. So you’re still sick?” Ronan asked.

“not exactly, the syndromes have almost disappeared but I’m still sort of sick.” Sanji explained.

“what do you mean?”

“there’s something like a snake inside my body, it can move around but it can’t get out. It is the key to summon a demon but I can’t do anything with it! It doesn’t listen at all.”

“where is it right now?” Ronan asked, he was genuinely curious about the snake.

“it’s biting my nose.” Sanji pouted.

“what for real?”

Ronan scratched Sanji’s nose.

“stop it! it’s purring now.” Sanji complained.

“you know that snakes can’t purr, they’re not cats” Ronan deadpanned.

“I know! But I tell you how it is! And now I desperately want to sneeze but if I do it will bite my tongue.”

“is it for real? It sounds cute. I wonder what it looks like. Did it ever went outside of your body?”

“I think I felt it between my fingers once, but I was completely out that day.” Sanji shrugged.

“how does it act?”

“he’s always agitated when the demon is around and whenever I get anxious or when I tell him to do something.”

“it sounds like it’s scared.” Ronan nodded.

“why would it be scared? It’s leaving inside me, I’m the one who should be scared of it”

“you want to get rid of it!”

“but it’s just a snake!”

“it’s alive: it has feelings. Why are you so scared of it?”

“it’s the cause of my illness”

“it attacks you because it’s scared, just like a cat. You should try to bond with the snake instead of trying to tame it.” Ronan suggested.

“maybe”

sanji stayed silent for a moment.

“it shouldn’t be afraid of demons but it is” Sanji explained.

“maybe because it’s not used to them at all”

“it’s just a snake! It can’t think nor feel”

Sanji fell down, the snake had bitten his right knee with its sharp teeth.

“serves you right. Now sit tight and reflect on what you said.” Ronan said.

Ronan went about to check on everything he was making. Sanji stroked his thigh, where the snake was lying.

“he is right, kiddo.” an old man sitting next to Sanji said.

Sanji looked up at the old man who was eating his ramen. Sanji had no idea since when the man was listening. The man didn't seem fazed by Sanji being a demon master.

“just because it’s an animal doesn’t mean it can’t have feelings.” the old man said.

The snake moved to Sanji’s left arm. It stopped right before entering his palm. Sanji could see a bump where the veins were showing. He touched the bump lightly and the snake crawled back towards his heart. Sanji let out a dark chuckle.

“it likes you” sanji notted.

“are you jealous?”

Sanji shrugged. He didn’t want to admit that he was jealous.

“when you meet a stray animal, stay calm: offer your hand, show them you don’t want to hurt them. Remember that every emotion is showing so keep away any negative thought. And don’t be afraid to talk gently to them”

“you sound like you’re used to animals” Sanji said.

“animals are better than humans.”

Sanji filled his head with positive thoughts. The snake went down to his tummy. It curled against his intestines.

“it’s so tiring to keep negative thoughts away” Sanji sighed.

“you’re so young, it should be easy”

“it’s not easy being young, old man”

“don’t you have someone you like?”

Sanji thought for a moment.

“no.”

“then why don’t you try liking this snake?” the old man suggested.

“I can’t. It hurt me for so long, I can’t forgive it.”

“I’m not telling you to forgive it, but you should try to understand why it acted like that. there’s always a reason, you should learn to forgive when it’s a good one.”

Sanji frowned. He didn’t wanted to think about the snake’s feelings, at all. He stood up, waved at Ronan and left the inn. He went to the restaurant, it had been so long since the last time he cooked with a clear mind. He took a random apron and Zeff told him to help Patty doing whatever he was doing. There was a rush on at the moment, everyone was busy. For the first in two weeks, Sanji could think about something else. He had missed cooking. He stayed up late that night, he stayed behind after the end of the shift. He had a new recipe stuck in his head that he needed to try out. He laid it on a piece of paper first to adjust the proportions. He was stirring up shrimps when he realized the small bump on his left wrist was showing up. He smirked. He added some basil to the shrimps which were showing a nice peach color. A greyish light appeared around his wrist. Cerulean blue smokes were fluttering from the bump around his left hand. They seemed to have a mind of their own. The fog thickened around his wrist. In Sanji’s palm, a small round musel appeared out of the blue smoke. The head appeared, it smelled the air. Sanji held his hand upwards to see the snake which retracted into smoke. The smell of burning food stopped him in his track of thoughts. He put some spices in the mix, coloring the cream with red. The blue fog was not hindering his work at least. Was this the snake that lived inside him? It was colorful, with some gold and silver accents. The snake was as big as Sanji's ring finger, it was bigger than he thought. If you live as a smoke inside me, how can you bite and hurt me? Sanji muttered. In the end, Sanji added pasta to the seasoned shrimps. The dish was ready to be tasted. He rested his left hand on the side of the plate, his palm facing upward. As he was carefully noting how the dish could be improved while he was eating, the snake reappeared on his palm. Sanji stared at the animal which was staring back. It puffed its… feathers? Sanji leaned towards the snake. It was covered in tiny feathers, the snake looked black with silver and gold sparks but up close you could see the shades of deep purples, greens and blues. Around its neck, the feather were longer and clearer than on the rest of its body. The most unique feature about the ophis was its tiny ear that looked like cat ears on the top of its head. It stood upright on Sanji’s hand but it still didn’t look dangerous at all. It looked… pretty. He approached his right hand but the snake bit his middle finger. It didn’t have teeth so it just chewed on the nail. It tried to swallow his finger. Sanji lowered his left hand, the snake turned into a thick smoke again. He put a shrimp on his hand and ate his own share with his other hand. The snake appeared again: it sniffed the shrimp and licked it with its snake like tongue. It looked up at Sanji.

“eat, it’s for you” sanji said as gently as he could.

The snake tried to take the whole shrimp in its mouth which was a complete fail – the shrimp was twice the size of its head. The ophis was completely defenseless in the outside world. The snake rolled its tail around the curled body of the shrimp and it chopped off a piece of meat. It chewed the meat before it gulped it down. Sanji could still not believe this was the parasite living inside him, it was too pretty for this. It looked up at him with a smiling face between two mouthful of shrimp. Sanji looked at the ears on the top of the snake's head. Sanji clicked his tongue and the ears moved in his direction. Sanji muffled a laugh, how could he call it a snake? This had nothing to do with any snake he had ever seen. Its eyes were white round pupils on a black iris. Sanji gave the snake another shrimp and it ate happily. How much could the ophis eat ? He could feel the snake vibrating on his palm, he associated it with the purring. He wanted to pet the animal but it curled its body to avoid the slightest touch.

“of course you’re sulking.” Sanji sighed.

Sanji was the one sulking there. And he felt guilty, now that he knew the parasite was a beautiful snake he wanted to bond with it. Moreover the snake was completely defenseless, its teeth were too small to cause any harm, its colors made it an easy prey for birds. He wanted to protect it.

“why did you try to kill me?” Sanji asked as if the ophis would suddenly start talking.

The snake looked upward. Sanji hid a grin, its big round eyes made it look like a puppy.

“you stopped biting around in my body, why?”

Its tongue sneaked out of its mouth to feel the air.

“why were you so scared of everything before?”

The snake curled its body between Sanji’s fingers.

“can you even bite me hard enough to actually cause any disease? Was my body just overreacting to your agitation? Maybe… then why is it used to you now?”

The snake snorted.

“why am I asking you anyway? As if you could answer.”

The snake rubbed its head against Sanji’s thumb.

“you want me to pet you now?”

The snake rubbed its entire body against his thumb. It closed its eyes only to reopen them seconds later. It turned into smoke again, then fog flew around his fingers and back into his wrist. The snake went to sleep in his right foot.

~~

Once the dishes were washed, Sanji ran to where the balk haired demon was sleeping. He was in the room across from Sanji's, on top of the Baratie. He didn’t really want to wake him up in the middle of the night, fortunately the demon was not sleeping.

“did you do something to my snake when I met you?” Sanji asked.

The demon didn’t turn around.

“of course, your ophis was running wild, I’ve tamed it for you.” The demon explained.

Sanji froze for a moment. He was remembering something from when he was a child.

“usually, opheis are tamed when the master is only a baby by the parents. Most masters with a wild ophis die around puberty, when the ophis finishes its development into its adult state. Its ability to create poisons appears at the end of its development and most the times they kill their master. But the more you wait to tame an ophis, the bigger it gets. Since the ophis can’t be detected by a kid, most families prefer to wait for their kid to feel the ophis before they tame it, it happens around ten usually on the early stage of development.”

_your ophis is so weak. it’s so small._

“do you want to know more about opheis? I know that you were born with them, they’re a part of you. Each one of them is different, mostly by their colors.” the demon explained.

_can you call this an ophis? I can’t see it on your palm._

“i saw your ophis has feathers, they are rare.” the demon smiled.

_it’s ugly._

“most of the time they have small remnants of wings, legs, or fins.” the demon said.

_It isn’t even complete. It doesn’t have teeth._

“masters seemed to value what an ophis looks like more than what it is capable of.” the demon explained.

_mine’s better. mine is already bigger than big brother’s. mine’s the same as dad._

“Sanji? Why are crying?” the demon shouted.

_Your ophis will never be capable of nothing. you’d better give up already. You will never succeed dad. I will be the most powerful demon master!_

“no… stop…” Sanji sobbed.

“Sanji? what’s happening?” the demon asked.

“why… I thought I had forgotten, I wanted to forget everything about them, why am I remembering that now? I don’t want to think about what they said… I had forgotten… and now I remember everything about them, what they said, what they did… I hate them…”

“your family?” 

“yes… why do I remember now? When I left my home, I had completely forgotten everything about my past.”

“your ophis blocked your memories at that time.”

“what? Is that even possible?”

“you tamed your ophis yourself at a young age.”

“what are you saying? I’ve never tamed it.”

“it tamed itself when it met you for the first time. It was giving you a hard time but you still went and fed it right? It has taken a liking to you at that moment. That’s why it has always been small compared to other opheis. But when it erased your memories you lost all memories of it, it grew wild again because of the lack of attention you gave it. It developed into a stronger and bigger ophis. And now, its growth is complete and its one of the most powerful ophis you can find since it’s a complete adult.”

“how do you know?”

“it told me?”

“but wasn't it supposed to kill me when it became an adult ?”

“yours was born with small poison glands, a defect that saved your life.” the demon explained.

“and is it supposed to talk?”

“adults can communicate.”

“what?”

“their development is stopped before they reach their adult state and become venomous but the rare ones that become fully adults can communicate.”

“how?”

“they can show images, feelings, sounds when they’re touched. that’s why they don’t really like to be touched.”

Sanji looked over at his left hand. The snake was watching him with its big round eyes. It stood up on his thumb.

“is it tamed now?”

“one hundred percent”

“can I summon demons?”

“if you get the ophis to cooperate, then yes.”

“teach me how to save your brother.”

The demon beamed with happiness. The snake disappeared into smoke but Sanji could feel it in his left hand for the first time. It was warming up his fingers, his palm felt cold. He could feel the faint light the ophis was emanating under his skin. Luffy showed him a movement with his hand: he had his palm facing downward, fingers spreaded. He turned his wrist while bending his fingers at the same time and when his palm was now facing upwards, he opened his hand fully. Sanji lifted his right hand and he did the same movement as he was shown. The demon nodded and went behind Sanji who then did the summoning movement with his left hand. He noticed the black fog appearing around his hand as he did the movement. The same fog appeared in front of him, extended into a large circle surrounded by light. Black hair came out of the circle, then a face white as a sheet and blood drooling from the mouth and finally the rest of his body. The demon looked up at them.

“Portgas D Ace” he muttered.

The demon behind Sanji screamed when he saw his big brother collapse on the floor. Sanji fell on the floor, his inside were torn by something that felt like a fight. He almost threw up when an ophis bit his stomach. Air was knocked out of his chest as it hit his lungs. The pain hit him like a bullet in his leg, it used its poison. He was trying his best to stay conscious but another drop of venom in his femoral artery didn’t leave him a choice: he fell asleep.

~~

His head was hurting when he woke up several hours later. The agitation in his body had calmed down at least. He was in his bedroom. He looked at his left hand: his ophis was soundly sleeping around his fingers. It looked alright, except for a few messy feathers. But his ophis was not the interesting part about his hand. It was the other ophis sleeping in his palm. It had scales colored in bright reds, oranges, yellows and some purples. It didn’t have any feathers but a few horns around its neck. It had four tiny legs, it looked more like a lizard than a snake. It was slightly shorter and smaller than his ophis. It opened its eyes and looked up at Sanji. The blond noted its dark red vertical slits that were its pupils. It looked at him for a couple seconds then went back to sleep. Sanji stood up, careful not to disturb the opheis’ sleep. He went to the demon’s bedroom. He saw the kid sleeping on a chair next to the bed with his arms resting on the bed. He was snoring. The other demon lying on the bed was snoring as well. Sanji smiled, he succeeded, he summoned a demon. He saved him. And now he had another ophis. There was no doubt it was Ace’s ophis. Did its colors had something to do with Ace’s powers? The demon said his brother had fire abilities so it made sense for the ophis to have fiery colors. Then the kid’s demon should be elastic. He wanted to bond with the kid as soon as possible to know his name. Apparently, demons without a master could be corrupted if their full name was heard. And it might be a custom as well. Sanji went down the stairs. His father was waiting for him downstairs.

“why didn’t you tell me about the other demon?” Zeff grumbled as soon as he saw him.

“good morning to you too.”

“why is there another demon in my restaurant?”

“I summoned him last night, he’s the kid’s big brother.”

“why is he hurt?”

“he was in the government’s prison until he would cooperate. We saved him.”

“so now you have two demons?”

“yes.”

“what’s on your hand?”

Sanji lifted his hand. The opheis were still sleeping, ace’s ophis’ ears twitched. They had the same kind of tiny black hairy ears.

“those? They’re called ophis, they live inside me and they give me my powers.”

Zeff looked intently at the creatures.

“they… look like snakes”

“they do.”

Neither Zeff or Sanji said anything for a minute.

“so you… summoned your first demon yesterday?” Zeff asked with a kinder voice than usual.

“yes, I did it. Though summoning was the easy part, bonding took a little longer” Sanji deadpanned.

Zeff tapped on the blond’s shoulder as he walked past him to the kitchen.

“I’m proud of you eggplant.”

Sanji fought back a smile. He needed a smoke. He got out and leaned against the restaurant, he hummed happily as the sun warmed his skin. He felt good for the first time in forever. The taste of his smoke was different, the effect soothed him completely. His body wasn’t hurting. His brain was at ease. The light seemed brighter. It felt good. It was good. He wanted to bury himself in this moment and never get out. Sanji opened his eye, something was poking his cheek. He felt tiny claws on his skin and saw the bright fire colored ophis leaning against Sanji, the warmth emanating from the scales felt good. He suddenly felt relieved, at peace, rested, thankful. He knew this weren’t his feelings.

“you’re welcome”

The feelings disappeared and the fiery ophis appeared on his shoulder. Its rear legs were place two inches before its tail ended, its body was curved in the middle. It looked like a caterpillar somehow. It nodded and disappeared into his wrist in a mess of crimson fog. Sanji couldn’t feel the ophis in his body as well as his own ophis but if he was careful he could feel it sleep between his shoulder blades. He needed to check up on Ace.

~~

A lot of things had changed over the past week. First, he finally knew the kid’s name: Monkey D Luffy. He had met his ophis as well, it was smaller than Ace’s and it looked cutely dumb with only two forelegs and its big round pupils. It has clear tawny scales and black horns on his back like a spine crest. It had ears as well. He also showed them to Ronan, both opheis and demons. Sanji had tested the abilities his different opheis could provide. He had gawked at Ace the first time he saw him turn into a giant ball of fire. He immediately used him to cook of course. He had learned to appreciate the demon’s company and could call them friends by now.

A month later, Sanji was getting the hang of the demons’ abilities. Ronan had given names to the opheis: Ace’s was now called Landry, Luffy’s was called Skyler and Sanji’s was called Azariah. He had been able to live freely, but that was about to change. He was smoking under a tree, the rain was pouring heavily. Azariah was crawling under the fallen leaves on the ground. Its head appeared sometimes. Landry and Skyler were chasing each other in the leaves. Landry jumped on Azariah who bit him back. Sanji was smiling, they were always playing together. They also ate together, slept together, bothered Sanji together. They were closer together, they rarely querrel. Sanji was thankful for that. The trio stopped moving, they looked in the same direction, over to the outwards of the city. They went up his leg and back into his wrist except for Azariah who came up against his cheek. He was in danger. He crushed his smoke on the sole of his shoe and ran towards the Baratie. Ace and Luffy were eating and laughing as usually.

“how did they find me?”

Ace’s face became livid.

“who?”

The fear was clear in his voice. Luffy was alarmed.

“the opheis think I’m in danger, it must be the government. It has be.”

“send us back and get out of here. don’t talk to people, don’t let your opheis be seen. Don’t stop running until you’re at least 10 miles away from here. And then keep on walking. When you’re in the middle of nowhere, call for us, one at a time.” ace said with a low voice.

Ace disappeared. Sanji was stoned for a moment but he quickly regained consciousness. He threw his clothes and his kitchen ware in a bag and went down the stairs again.

“old man… I’ll come back, I swear”

Zeff took his little eggplant in his arms.

“I know, i've been prepared for this day the moment you became a master”

Sanji ran outside. He still needed to talk to Ronan before he left. He didn’t want to keep any regret with him. He saw him in front of his shop. He yanked Ronan forward by the collar. Their lips touched, Sanji sealed them tightly. Ronan cupped the blond’s cheeks and deepened their kiss. Sanji broke it first.

“I’m leaving. They found me. I’m not sorry.”

Ronan let him go, Sanji ran off again.

“I’m sorry Sanji…”

Sanji did not hear him mutter this few words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing the relationship between my oc ronan and sanji but it had to come to an end! now onto the real fun: ace x sanji goodness coming soon!


	3. new demons, new problems

He did as he was told. He ran. He ran in the rain without knowing where he was going. He just knew he was going straight. He ran for a lot longer than he ever did. Landry and Skyler were in his legs, Azariah was in his lungs and heart. Their poisons kept pain and tiredness at bay. He had run at full speed for the whole night when the opheis stopped their work, they were tired. He fell down on the cold dirt. He was panting heavily, his heart was beating madly. He had no idea where he was. But he knew he was still too close to the Baratie to call his demons. His legs were hurting. His whole body was sore. He could just fall asleep here, the rain had stopped a long time ago anyway. He was lifted from the floor. Sanji cracked an eye open and discovered Ace was the one carrying him on his back.

“how?” Sanji breathed out.

“Landry summoned me. We need to find a place for you to rest now.”

“go back! We’ll be found!”

“it’s okay, you need to rest.”

Sanji let go, his body was too sore to fight back. The warmth emanating from the demon’s skin was soothing him already. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again they were in a town. Ace was talking with an old woman. He snuggled against the crook of the demon’s neck. Ace continued walking, the slow pacing of his shoulders were lulling Sanji back to sleep. Ace took him to an inn where they could rest for the day. Ace entered the room they rented, it had only a one place bed since it was the only thing he could afford for now. Ace put Sanji into the bed but he was yanked down with him. Sanji crossed his legs over Ace’s waist, he wasn’t ready to let him go at all. After everything that happened he didn't want to sleep alone. It was a good thing Ace locked the door when they entered the room. The demon pulled the covers over them and hugged Sanji tightly. It had been a while since the last time Ace hugged another man, it felt nice. Sanji’s chest was rubbing against his skin, he internally complained about Sanji weren’t a shirt but he didn’t want to take it off when Sanji was sleeping.

~~

Sanji ended up staying in the town for a week. He liked this town, no one knew he was a master there. But he knew he couldn’t stay there for a long time. When Ace’s face was plastered in front of the town hall, he knew it was too late already. The inn keeper had seen the demon a few times and it wouldn’t be long until she gives a description of Sanji as his new master. At least he had the idea of giving a fake name to the inn keeper. He walked out of the inn, careful not to attract any unwanted attraction. He left without a word, leaving the money to pay for the room.

~~

During a month, he traveled from town to town, never staying in one town more than necesssary. He saw a drawing of his face next to Ace’s. The drawing was awful, no one would recognize him at first glance but he needed to hide his swirling eyebrows now. He already had his left eye hidden by his hair, he used the other side of his bangs to hide his right eyebrow at least a little. He had to fight a few times for his safety. At first he was strong enough to overpower the punks who wanted his money but soon he was overcome by the increasing number of ennemies he had to fight at once. So he began to spar with his demons as well. His attacks were perfected, his strength increased quickly. He learned to use the opheis and their poisons to his advantage. In less than three months, he was able to take down anyone with a few well placed kicks. But he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to kill anyone to save himself. He could not approach any town at all anymore. His ophis was also getting stronger, its feather were getting brighter and longer.

~~

One day, as he was shopping for fresh fruits he felt a hand on his neck. He flinched but he didn’t stop walking, he had felt the tinge of electricity indicating it was a demon’s work. Azariah came up to the point of contact under his skin, ready to beat the hand.

“I need your help, a feminine voice called. I need to go back to my plan.”

Sanji gulped down his saliva. His heart was urging him to save her but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“I can’t help you, I already have two demons with me” he muttered under his breath.

His heart was shaking vigorously, he didn’t know if he could bear having another ophis inside his body.

“don’t worry about that, your body can handle way more opheis than you currently have. I’ll be waiting for you at midnight, at the library.”

It's a trap. There was no way it wasn't a trap. But he couldn’t stop himself from helping a woman. And so he went there, his ophis ready to jump into action right away. He approached the library but before he got into the street in front of the library he felt a hand on the back of his hair.

“don’t move.” the female demon whispered. “This is a trap. There are too many soldiers in there. Do not run. Do not summon Ace. Do not face them. They just want you dead to get Ace back. don’t trust anyone. I’ll say my name, remove my arm and then you start walking. Hide. And remember, don't trust anyone.”

Sanji shuddered. He couldn't be seen in the street he was. He took a step back.

“Nico Robin” She whispered.

Her ophis entered his body. It didn’t put up a fight, it accepted Azariah’s authority easily. Sanji couldn’t feel the touch on his head. He turned around and walked towards the inn. He made several turns in small streets to lead them off. He didn’t hear footsteps but he needed to be sure. Robin’s ophis sneaked out from his wrist. It showed the image of a clear way. He needed to hurry, he had a chance to escape without creating a fuss. He fastened his pace straight to the inn. He decided to get to his room from outside, he always left the window slightly open in case this scenario happened. He jumped effortlessly from the oak tree to his window. His bag was laying on the ground, ready to go. He left money on the bed with a thank you and the keys. He didn’t like that but the soldiers might be already in the inn. He got out by the window. He ran outside of the city, into the plains in front of him. After an hour, he stopped running. He was walking under a moon less sky, it amazed him how he had been able to run at all without seeing clearly. He needed to name Robin’s ophis. It poked its head out from his wrist in a golden fog which created a black snake. It was longer than the other opheis but it was also smaller than his pinky finger. Its rich blue eyes were shimmering. It stood up and showed a large flattened hood under its head to make itself appear bigger.

“I’ll call you Sutton.”

The ophis turned into smoke and went back into his body. It lied down on the back of his head, where the demon had touched him for the last time. 

“you miss her? You can call for her if you want, we’re far enough from the city.” Sanji whispered.

The snake went from his neck to his left hand in less than a second. Sanji let the ophis control his hand and a black circle of light appeared before him. A tall woman, taller than Sanji, appeared from the portal. Her silky black hair shone under the dim light, her blue eyes left Sanji breathless.

“are you okay young lady?” he asked, mesmerized by her beauty.

She nodded.

“thank you”

Her soft voice lulled Sanji. He didn’t regret almost dying for this woman at all. Sutton looked at Robin for a minute before it went back into Sanji's wrist.

“I’m going to send you back on your plan, I’ll protect your ophis.”

She smiled.

“you’re the one who saved Ace” Robin stated.

“yes”

“do you have another demon under you?”

“yes, his brother”

Robin looked up at him, her eyes giving off a pitiful look.

“be prepared to die then, they might already be searching for you.”

“the government?” Sanji asked, he was taken aback by her statement.

“no, they are your least worry for now. I’m talking about the mad incubus.”

Sanji gulped.

“it’s been 50 years already”

Robin smiled again. She was clearly sorry for him.

“don’t be so naive, rumors are true after all.”

Sanji let her return to the demon realm. What was she saying? Rumors about the mad incubus? He continued walking towards the next city, he had a feeling he knew where it was. He needed to find a place to stay for a while. In the next town, he’ll have to take a map and head towards the closest mountains. It was hard to get to these villages, he was sure soldiers would not go there at all.

~~

It took him two days before he got to a mountain and another three days to get to the most secure town. There wasn’t any photos of him there, another reason to stay. He called his demons outside the city, during the night of his arrival.

“I will stay here for a while, Sanji said to his three demons. This town is far away from every other town, I think we should be able to live together for a moment. Of course it’s your own choice but if you stay you need to hide that you’re a demon. I’ll also let the ophis free whenever I can if you want to see them but not stay it also possible.”

Luffy jumped on Sanji with a huge smile.

“I’ll stay with you Sanji! I'll protect you!” Luffy said.

Ace smirked.

“I need to keep an eye on my little brother after all, count me in” Ace said.

Robin smiled softly, it made Sanji’s heart beat.

“I’ll stay as well, I miss humans.” Robin said.

“thank you” he answered.

“Do you know if there’s a library?” Robin asked.

“I don’t know.”

Robin smiled again with her eyes closed. In the morning, Sanji visited the town. There was maybe a hundred people living there, most of them were farmers. They were a small community, free from the rest of the world. They had different origins, all kinds of skin color were represented within the community. The government had no idea they were living in this area, so they didn’t pay any taxes. They accepted the newcomers easily, they assigned Luffy and Ace field works and Sanji became a chief in the only restaurant. Robin asked to learn more about the customs of the people. They didn’t have money, the food was distributed to everyone equally depending on what they did: field workers had a little more food than others for they had the most tiring jobs. Everyone had a place, a thing to do to help the community. A lot of them were artists: singers, actors, painters, writers. They had a lot of books, Robin was spending all of her times in the library or looking at artists’ works. The kids were educated, when they were growing up they learned about the outside world. As teenagers they were allowed to travel for a while: they could come back at any time, or never come back at all. When they left, families were prepared to never see them again, they couldn’t communicate with them after all. They sold anything they could to the nearest town, even if it was a week long trip. They sold artist’s works and some crops that could stand the trip, mostly cereals. They needed the money to pay for studies, to get news about the outside world, in case they were found. Families lived together under the same roof and when a new couple was created, they could decide where they wanted to live: in one’s family, or build a new home. They didn’t care about same sex couples, poly relationships, transgenders, they only cared about the well being of the community. As long as it was healthy, anything was okay. They had horses, dogs and cats they breaded with other animals from the town. Sanji had arrived in the beginning of spring, he had been able to witness people leaving to sell their animals. Most of the time they selled young foals that could compete in races. Sanji learned to ride horses with a small placid horse named Foan. Sanji had been given a home that hadn’t been used for 3 years, its owners had decided to leave the village. Robin had her own room and bed while the men slept in another room, on the floor with a cushion. In the privacy of their home, opheis were free to play with each other. Sutton had different hues of deep blue on his scales, they were arranged on circles on its back. They loved to eat, and as long as Azariah had his share first, they didn’t fight. Sometimes, Azariah and Landry fought but the fiery ophis could never get the upper hand on Sanji’s ophis. They almost never acknowledge their demon, it looked like they only liked Sanji. When they slept, they slept together inside Sanji’s stomach or somewhere on him in a mess of colorful snakes. They had lived in the town for three months now, Sanji wouldn’t mind living there for the rest of his life. They were resting in the living room lit by Ace’s fire.

“this town is great isn’t it?” Robin said.

Sanji tore his neck to look behind him. Robin was leaning against the couch, her chin delicately placed on her hand.

“indeed, sweet Robin. And it seems like we’re safe here.”

Sutton looked up at Robin from his shoulder. Another pale snoot appeared, a red one followed and the feathery one as well.

“yes, it seems like it.”

Sanji couldn't be happier, he was dating a young and beautiful woman who worked as a waiter in the restaurant he worked at. Her name was Maria. He could pamper her everyday, tell her how pretty every color looked on her and cook her delicious meal. She was never upset by his attitude, she smiled everytime he spinned to give her a rose and appreciated every of his attention.Sanji was definetely in love with her flawless dark brown skin and her hazel eyes had to be the sweetest thing on the entire universe. He couldn't stop reminding her how her hair looked like the sweetest dark chocolate with just the perfect amount of orange zest. He loved telling her how perfect she was. Snaji loved her and that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

“Did you think about Pagaya’s proposal?” she asked, reminding Sanji that he wasn't alone with his thoughts.

Pagaya was an old man Sanji had befriended, along with his daughter Conis. The soft Conis had to go to town next week, and Pagaya had asked Sanji to accompany her.

“I think I’ll go, it’s been so long since the last time I’ve traveled. I kinda miss it.”

Robin went to sit on the couch next to him. The opheis followed her, they bent on the side to see her.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea Sanji, they might still be searching for you.”

Sanji’s heart fastened.

“thank you for worrying about my well being my fair lady, but I promise I will be careful not to be seen.”

She shook her head.

“I’m not talking about soldiers here, I’m talking about the mad incubus.”

Landry hissed.

“I think you mentioned him before”

“them actually. Have you ever heard of the incubus tamed by the most powerful master?”

Sanji nodded.

“that’s who we call the mad incubus. Do you know why?” Robin asked.

“I only know the master went crazy and killed every other master”

Robin smiled.

“this isn’t exactly what happened. The most powerful master of all times, Gol’D Roger, had submitted lots of demons. He had about ten, among them were a succubus. She was powerful, but not the most powerful sex demon out there. In the past, there had been cases of powerful incubus and succubus being tamed, so he wanted to find one. But when he found his incubus, he shouldn’t have tried to keep them. First, because they loved way too much freedom and hurt anyone who summoned them until they were almost dead. Roger knew that very well but he still wanted to try and summon them. The sex demon had been restrained physically to submit apparently, they almost killed Roger on the spot. But since they couldn’t kill the master, they killed the other demons. Even the succubus. Roger had what he wanted, one of the most powerful incubus but he had lost his beloved succubus in the process. It is said that’s the reason why Roger treated the incubus violently and with a lot of force. But no one said anything, they thought it was the right way to handle the dangerous demon. The incubus could not do anything against his master. And when Roger died, the incubus ran free. they killed every powerful master: man, woman, old, young, anyone. It took them a month to kill dozens of people. Some says they killed up to a hundred masters. But even after that, during those fifty years, they kept on killing randomly. Witnesses described them as a beast, ugly and inhuman, driven by sheer lust for pain. If they are summoned, they will kill the master and their demons. There are no other outcomes. If you see someone summoning an incubus, don’t get involved. Run for your life. Because it may be the mad incubus. The risk is too high, so please, even if a woman is involved, don’t try to be her prince. Think about us, and you.”

Sanji didn’t say anything at first. He didn’t want to mess with incubi at all now. But he still wanted to go to the town.

“if an incubus find me, can they bond with me without my consent?”

“yes. The bonding consists of giving your ophis to a master. To do that, the demon needs to say their name.”

“then I should be alright. I’ll be careful.”

How wrong he was. The trip had been fine, their first day in town amazing. They had sold about half of their items on the first day and now they could enjoy the day in the city. Conis went off to see a friend and Sanji was now wandering alone. He was walking towards a weird sensation, on the outskirts of town. He could feel it clearer and clearer as he was walking, a powerful aura. The energy was coming from an old barn. Sanji approached and watched the scene from a hole in the wall. There was a young woman with pink pigtails on the ground. Ghosts were floating around her and a tall man was hovering over her.

“you’re so pathetic, thinking you could summon an incubus.” the man said.

Hearing the man say that, Sanji's first instinct was to save the girl. But he remembered what Robin said. He looked at the demon, there was no way this was the mad incubus. He looked pretty normal to Sanji, very human. He didn’t look crazy or trying to inflict pain carelessly.

“you know you’re going to die don’t you?” the incubus said.

Sanji couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped in plain sight, the incubus looked behind his shoulder.

“oh? You want to save her?” the incubus asked.

Sanji didn’t let fear overcome him, he needed to save her. The incubus showed a torn smile.

“how lame, now you’re both going to die.” the incubus stated.

Sanji was ready to fight. Flames were burning around his legs. The incubus was in front of him in a second. He tried to kick him but he was too slow, the incubus was dodging easily every kick.

“you know that’s not going to help her at all? The ophis is the one killing her. If you want to save her, you need to summon me. Or maybe do you want to go away?” the incubus asked.

Sanji’s anger fueled his fire. His movements became faster, his elongated legs still couldn’t make a hit on the incubus. He got behind the blond master and with a slap on his back, Sanji was writhing in pain on the floor. Sanji looked at the woman fighting for her life.

“so? She only has a few seconds left before she dies.” the incubus stated.

Sanji looked at the unconscious girl on the floor. He didn't have a choice.

“that’s a good decision.” the incubus smirked.

The incubus kneeled down.

“Lilin” he whispered in Sanji's ear.

Sanji felt the ophis enter him. It was painful from the very beginning. It bit every muscle, his lungs his stomach. Sanji coughed up blood. His ophis attacked the incubus' ophis but he had no chance against the incubus’ ophis. The other opheis went to help it, and then they didn’t have much of a chance against it. It was running madly inside him, from one part of his body to another. His eyes were blurry, he couldn’t see anything. His body was on fire. The incubus kicked him, the new ophis’ poison went up to his brain. Sanji needed to go back to their camp. The incubus disappeared after a last kick to sanji's legs. Sanji was fighting the ache he felt in his whole body to walk to their camp. He had no idea how he made it back. He collapsed when he entered his tent.

~~

Sanji woke up in the afternoon with an awful headache. He didn’t know the white room he was in, he didn’t care. The light was too strong for his eyes. He knew something happened before, but he didn’t know what. He didn’t want to think about it. No, all he could think about was sex. He was so painfully hard, he was dripping wet. His rolled his hips, the friction with the cover made him cum. But it didn’t ease his lust at all. He tried to masturbate, but each time it only worsened. His orgasms were tasteless. He craved for a dick. A tall black haired man dressed in white entered the room. He closed the door, Sanji was already on his knees before the man, getting the belt unbuckled. He got his dick out, Sanji drooled. He licked ceremoniously the flaccid cock before him, cum splattered on the floor. The taste was driving him crazy.

“Mister Sanji? Could you stop please?” Law asked.

Sanji didn’t hear him. The cock was starting to react from the attention, Sanji’s cum drooled on the floor.

“now this is a problem.” Law said.

Sanji took the dick in his mouth, his tongue swirled around the tip. The black haired man had his hand on Sanji's head. He grabbed the blond hair and yanked Sanji away from his dick. A string of saliva linked it to Sanji’s open mouth. The blond was shaking, his pupils were so large the blue of his eyes had disappeared. His cheeks were bright red, along with his neck. A drop of sweat rolled on his back.

“you need to have sex right away.” Law stated.

Sanji’s eyes lit up. If he had a tail, he would be shaking it right now. Of course the black haired man could give it to him, he wouldn’t mind at all. The door slammed open, Luffy entered the room. Ace followed him. 

“tra-guy! How is Sanji?”

They stopped when they saw Law's dick out and hard before a naked and panting Sanji. They closed the door before Robin could enter.

“he attacked me first okay, I didn’t do anything. He needs to have sex right away, if any of you can pound into his ass until he passes out, please go ahead and have your way with him”. Law said with a straight face.

The two boys looked at each other. Sanji had started yet again to suck happily on Law’s dick.

“why is he like that?” Ace asked.

“he bonded with a sex demon, this is the after effects of all the poisons the ophis administrated to his body during the fight. His sexual arousal is higher than any human on the planet now. Also the poison gets out through seminal liquid.”

The boys looked at he small puddle under Sanji.

“he’s already cummed a lot, isn’t he okay now?” Luffy asked.

Law shook his head.

“it only helps a little, and depending on the demon, the poison can stay in his body for a week, a month, or just a few hours.” Law explained.

“is there any way to get the poison out faster?” ace asked.

“stronger orgasms.” Law answered.

“I won’t be of any help” Luffy apologized.

Law nodded and Luffy got out of the room. Ace looked at Sanji licking Ace’s balls and rubbing the fully erect dick against his cheek.

“what do you mean by a strong orgasm?” Ace asked, bothered by Sanji’s noises.

“prostate orgasm. You lend him your cock, he does the rest. don’t think about his dick, it can’t feel anything right now.”

“how can he cum just by sucking a dick?”

“his sexual arousal is on the extreme, to the point he can’t feel anything else. Even if he was stabbed he would still shake in arousal.”

Sanji was now taking the member in his mouth as much as he could.

“how can you keep a straight face right now?” Ace asked.

“I have a great control of my body. Do you want to fuck him or not?”

Ace didn’t answer.

“it’s okay if you don’t want to, you know. Don’t force yourself” Law said.

“will he remember what happened?”

“most of the time they forget everything, but they can still have remnants of what happened”

Law’s hand tightened on Sanji’s hair. Sanji moaned loudly.

“is it even okay to do it here? With the community outside?”

“we can’t move him out for now, it’s a miracle he didn’t wake up sooner actually.”

Law let escape a low moan.

“doesn't he have a girlfriend ? Shouldn't we call her ?” Ace was worried.

“he needs a man right now.” law stated.

Law's grip on Sanji's hair was lighter.

“you have to tell me now what you want: who fucks him? Me, you or both of us?” Law asked.

Ace turned to the door. He locked it and came back by Law’s side. He took off his pants, Sanji squealed happily at the sight of another hard dick.

“both.” ace answered.

Law seemed to smile, his eyes darkened.

“don’t talk to him, he doesn’t understand anything right now. You’re just a toy for him.”

Ace paused at that. weren’t they the ones using Sanji as a limp doll?

“Have you ever fucked another man before?”

Ace shook his head. Ace let out a raspy breath, Sanji had licked his dick.

“I’ll fuck him first and then you’ll go, is that okay?”

Ace nodded. He saw as Law took Sanji by the waist and lifted him up. Sanji couldn’t stand on his legs alone, Law put him on the bed. Sanji's legs were touching the floor, they were widely spread. His tummy was against the bed. His back was slick with sweat. Ace looked at Law putting lube on Sanji's hole and entering Sanji with a hard trust of his hips. Sanji moaned loudly, and became louder with each trust. His eyes were closed, saliva was drooling from his open mouth. Law kept him in place by his hips. Sanji was desperately grasping at the sheets, cumming over and over with each thrusts. Law came soon on Sanji’s back. Law turned Sanji over. Sanji looked in a daze, unaware of his surroundings. Ace approached, Law had two fingers inside Sanji’s ass. He glanced at Ace’s nails.

“put your finger inside”

Ace did as he was told, he entered his middle finger along with Law's fingers. Law curled his fingers to indicate a spot.

“look at his reaction.”

Ace searched for a couple seconds before he saw Sanji’s reaction: his back arched upwards, with a long low moan.

“that's his prostate, that’s your goal for now. You need to keep on stimulating this area. Even without hitting that spot it should be easy to make him cum”

Ace looked at the almost translucent liquid coating Sanji’s dick.they took out their fingers. Ace took the time to adjust his position.

“if you’re not aroused enough, just eat a bit of his cum, it should be enough to make you hard and panting.”

“I’m fine.”

Ace entered his master slowly, Sanji's hole was ready to be rammed into again. Ace wanted to take it slow and appreciate Sanji's walls tightening on him. It felt good already. Ace put Sanji’s leg over his shoulders and thrust a first time. Sanji was writhing under Ace’s eyes. He was gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. His moans were lower now than with Law. Ace took his time to find the perfect angle to rub constantly against his prostate, and when he finally found it, he started pounding into the tight hole with all his might. Sanji began shouting again, randoms vowels that came to his mind. Sanji’s half hard dick came back to full hardness. His fair skin took a redder tint. Sounds were locked in his throat, as he couldn’t choose between moaning or talking nonsense. Ace’s grip tightened on Sanji’s hips, his finger left red stripes on the soft skin. Sanji’s body was burning. Ace was getting closer and closer to the edge, when Sanji began shaking. Ace slowed down his pace.

“no…” Sanji panted.

“keep going, he’ll be over soon. don’t worry.” Law reassured him.

Ace fastened up the pace, Sanji’s legs shook again. His whole body was torn when he reached his orgasm. He passed out from the shock, his dick shooting cum on his stomach.

“he has a powerful demon inside him,” Ace noted.

“how do you know?”

“the yellow tint to the cum. we’re in for a month at least, maybe two.”

Ace finished himself off with the help of Sanji’s cum. Seeing the master lost consciousness like that didn’t do any good to his arousal. But the doctor didn’t look fazed so it might be normal. Then again, he didn’t move at all while being sucked off.

“we’ll get him cleaned up. You’ll move him back to your house after the bath. When he’ll wake up, he will be lucid for a moment, make sure he drinks and eats during that time. The time will expand eventually. If anything weird happens, tell me. If you don’t want to do it anymore, I’ll take your place.”

Ace nodded. They moved Sanji to the bathroom, he was fast asleep. They scrubbed his body, carefully washed his hair. They worked in silence. They dressed Sanji up and Ace threw him over his shoulder. He took him outside of the infirmary. There were still some people walking around the village. A young woman with ebony skin winked at him.

“you knocked him good, sir!” She said before she walked away.

Ace blushed. He hurried to his home. Robin and Luffy were waiting for them in the living room.

“Luffy explained me what happened with Sanji” Robin said as Ace put Sanji on the couch.

“at least, this isn’t the fault of the mad incubus since he’s alive”, Ace stated.

“no, it still can be” Robin argued. “If Azariah was strong enough to overcome the sex demon’s ophis, it can still be him.”

“you know it’s impossible, the mad incubus' ophis was way too powerful” Ace said. “Sanji bonded with a sex demon, and now it will be hard to hide him from others. We were lucky enough to have a demon as doctor.”

They nodded. Their life was only going to become much more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite oc Lilin is finally coming up! + ace x sanji goodness. ace x sanji was a revelation to me when i wrote this chapter, and now I can't stop shipping them! i hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Leaving, again

Robin was staying in the living room to keep an eye on their master while Ace and Sanji went to the restaurant in the middle of town to get their share of food. Ace had no idea how to face Maria after what happened with Sanji. He knew he should be regretting it but he couldn't bring himself to.

“I’ve heard Sanji is sick, is he better yet?” Maria asked.

“he needs some rest, he will be able to come back soon.” Luffy answered.

Sammy, a young chef, sighed of contentment.

“I was so worried! And when I heard all those screams for the infirmary, I couldn’t help but worry.”

Ace furrowed his eyebrows. 

“you heard screams?” Maria asked with her head tilted to the side.

“yes when I went to see him.” Sammy blushed. “he seemed to be having fun in there” Sammy said while blushing even harder.

Ace looked uneasy. There was no doubt Maria understood what kind of fun Sanji was having. 

“do you know who he was with?” Maria asked while playing with her fingers.

“i thought he was with you” Sammy answered.

“i wasn't allowed near the infirmary while Sanji was there, do you have an idea who he was with ?” Maria asked Ace.

“no,” Ace answered. “I have no idea who he was with.”

“really? Maybe he was alone” Maria suggested.

“he was making quite the noise for someone who was alone though” Sammy said.

“maybe he's just someone who's very loud.” Ace stated. “could you not spread what happened in the infirmary around please?”

“of course!” Sammy said happily.

“he will have to answer my questions later” Maria said.

Ace and Luffy looked at each other with blank faces. Sammy and Maria waved at them when they left with a smile. When they got home, Robin was still working on translations she needed to do for the library. She had found some old books written in poneglyphs, Robin was one of few people to be able to understand them. Sanji woke up in the middle of the night with one of his worst headaches. He was thirsty, hungry and horny. He fell a glass of water pressed to his lips. He took one gulp and the glass was already taken away. It felt like hours to get another sip of water in Sanji’s view when it really took a few seconds. After a minute, the glass was finished. He could open his eyes, his headache was less painful. His demons were looking at him with worrisome looks. They handed him his share of food. It didn't take long for Sanji to eat his full plate. He really wanted to have sex at the moment but it was nothing he couldn’t control. His gaze lingered on Ace and Luffy. He felt weird when he suddenly remembered about Maria.

“are you okay?” Robin asked.

Sanji nodded.

“how did I get home? What happened? The incubus…” Sanji said.

“Conis brought you back, why did you bond with a sex demon?” Robin explained.

Ace and Luffy stood back. Sanji gulped, he wanted them to get closer.

“there was this woman, she was in danger, she would have died without me” Sanji said.

“she might be dead anyway now.” Robin deadpanned.

“I know she's not. And I’ve been careful, he wasn’t the mad incubus, I know that. He looked beautiful and human, nothing like a beast.” Sanji said.

“you should be more careful. Azariah will have to fight everyday to keep the incubus at bay now. And if it’s spread, you will have a lot more trouble. The mad incubus will start searching for you.” Robin explained.

“you are so focused on this incubus, how long has it been since the last time you ever heard about it?” Sanji frowned.

“about a month ago I think” Luffy said. “They talked about it in the demon plan, he killed a random man.”

“how can you be sure?” Sanji asked.

“he had scratched the word one piece on him with his claws. That’s the name Roger gave to the mad incubus.” Luffy answered casually.

“how do you know it’s not a fake?” Sanji asked.

“it was written in poneglyphs. Even someone who can read poneglyphs can’t write them as well as he does, especially with claws.” Ace said.

“if the mad incubus comes to me, I’ll set all of you free so you won’t die with me. Understand?” Sanji assured them.

Sanji turned around on his bed. He needed a smoke but he couldn't stand up in front of his demons with a boner. He kindly asked them to leave and they did just that. He went to his window, he lit up a smoke. His hand was trembling, he brushed his hips against the wall. The simple friction made his body heat up. He was horny. He locked the door, he didn’t want anyone to see him in this state. He continued rolling his hips while leaning on the window. With each rub he cared less and less to be seen. His pupils became larger, his cheeks were red. He wanted to have sex. 

“damn incubus…”

It made sense it was his fault, they were sex demons after all. His fantasies went loose. He saw himself kneeling before a man, sucking him off. He imagined being handled roughly, being fucked senseless until he passed out. It seemed extremely realistic for a fantasy. His smoke was finished. He couldn’t get out in his state: his legs were shivering, his breath was uneven and his cheeks were a bright pink. He freed his erection, and angrily got himself off. He came in a matter of seconds but it was nowhere near enough, he was still as hard as before. He looked upon his possibilities: Luffy was a no go, Robin was too precious for him to even ask about it, Maria was outside and Ace… he wouldn’t mind sleeping with him. He remembered the first time he saw him naked, his sharp and toned muscles must feel nice under his fingertips. Sanji brought two fingers to his mouth. He licked and sucked them thoroughly, imagining them as a dick. He was craving for one. He felt weird, he never wished for a dick before.

“Sanji, let me in!” Ace called from the other side of the door.

Sanji stumbled to the door. Ace looked him over without any expression showing on his face.

“can you understand what I’m saying?”

Sanji nodded.

“good.” Ace said.

Ace locked the door behind him.

“what are you doing?” Sanji asked.

“how are you ?”

“i'm fine” Sanji said.

Ace looked at Sanji's boner.

“that's embarrassing” Sanji said.

He couldn't hide his erection anyway, he felt as if he was naked in front of Ace.

“do you want to have sex ?” Ace asked directly.

Sanji blinked a few times.

“what ?”

Ace took a step forward.

“are you okay with me ?” Ace asked.

Sanji took a step back.

“what about Maria ?” sanji asked.

“she's not here”

Ace wasn't wrong. Sanji was hard, horny and desperately attracted to Ace. He wasn't thinking anymore. Ace took a few steps forward, enough to touch Sanji. Ace put his fingertips against Sanji's burning neck. Sanji whimpered, he felt ashamed of himself. Ace's fingers moved up to play with sanji's damped hair at the base of his skull.

“you want to fuck me ?” Sanji asked.

“yes”

Sanji blushed more than he already was. he took Ace’s shirt off. Sanji took off his pants. He pushed Ace down on the bed. He sat on him, rolling his ass against the hardening dick. Sanji unbuckled Ace’s jeans, just enough to take the half hard cock out. He wanted to devour it. He leaned down, licked the length, rolled his tongue around the tip. The dick hardened under his lips, standing up proudly. Sanji was leaking a thick precome. Ace used Sanji's precome to lube up his ass and his dick. Sanji lined himself with Ace and sat down on his dick. A thick load oozed out of Sanji's blushed dick. Ace didn’t wait, he lifted his hips. He kept Sanji in place by grasping his waist tightly with his hands under his white shirt. His finger sank into the soft skin, leaving more marks. Sanji moaned louder with each trust. His fingers scrapped Ace’s torso. Ace was ramming into him, chasing everyone ounce of Sanji's sanity out of his body. The corners of Sanji’s mouth were tilted upwards. He was loving every inch of Ace. Ace’s hips were clapping loudly against his ass, the pain was mixing with pleasure. Sanji’s legs began shaking, his voice lost in his throat. His back arched backwards to an impossible angle while his cum splattered Ace’s torso with a low moan. Ace pulled himself out, he held Sanji’s sleeping body while he finished himself off. He wiped off all fluids on their body. He needed to report to Law.

~~

“what? He was normal for how long?”

Law was staring daggers at Ace. He came in the middle of the night, and Law didn’t like to be woken up. But what he was saying was strange.

“almost half an hour, then he lost it but he was still kinda conscious”, Ace explained.

“this is impossible. The incubus inside him is a top class sex demon, he can’t be cured this easily.”

“maybe…” Ace started.

“there are no maybes, this is impossible Ace.” Law cut him. “It took almost two weeks for Roger to be cured from his succubus, and it was a way lower class demon.”

“maybe the incubus isn’t top class”

“his sperm was yellow.”

“so?”

“this indicates a merigold incubus: a top class.”

“maybe you made a mistake.”

Law glared harder at Ace.

“did the sperm look red or blue to you?” Law snapped.

Ace didn’t say anything. He knew the sperm was yellowish, he had seen it as well.

“it looked white with a slight yellow tint this time, there shouldn’t be any poison left in his body by now.”

Neither of them said anything for a while. Law was deep in thoughts, his eyes closed. Ace looked around the room awkwardly, not exactly sure if he should stay here or head home.

“the incubus’ ophis must has defective poison glands, this could explain why it didn’t take that long for Sanji to get rid of it. It can either be genetic or because of an older master. The second possibility is more possible, but it doesn’t mean it’s the mad incubus. It wasn’t so strange to abuse ophis in the past, and damaging poison glands was the norm when you had a sex demon or else you risked always being under the poisons control.” Law explained.

“do I tell Sanji?” Ace asked.

“no, don’t tell anyone. The incubus will tell Sanji if he wants to and Luffy and Robin don’t need to know. Moreover, if the incubus feels pitied on he could get angry at Sanji. Be careful around him and everything should go well. I don’t even know if Sanji will keep the incubus though, why did he bond with him?”

“he wanted to save a random girl.”

“then he won’t keep the incubus, he has no reason to. But if Sanji decides to keep him, it will be a threat to the community. I won’t let you stay here, the incubus' ophis can be sensed from a long distance, way further the nearest town.”

Ace nodded and left him. They had to leave now. He didn’t want to go against Law, he was right after all, they were threats to the community. He hurried to their house. Luffy and Robin were in the living room, not moving much. Luffy was playing with his fingers nervously. Robin looked up at him, her blues eyes cold enough to send a shiver down his spine.

“what did Law say?” She asked nervously.

Ace let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“everything’s okay.”

~~

Sanji woke up when Ace slammed the door to his room. He grumbled, he didn’t like being abandoned after such a great sex. His legs were still trembling, his hips were hurting. His whole body was sore. He needed a smoke but he couldn’t move, he was still in a post-orgasm state. He couldn’t open his eyes but he couldn’t fall asleep either. He knew his legs wouldn’t support him if he tried to stand up. He felt another presence in the room. He snuggled against the pillow.

“Ace, hug me instead of standing uselessly over there.”

He heard a low chuckle.

“Ace? Is that the name of the dick you so desperately wanted?” a low voice said.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. He didn’t recognized the voice.

“no, it’s his owner.” Sanji answered.

He turned his head to the side and finally opened his eyes. There was a chair in the room now, and on the chair there was a man with long grey hair.

“who are you?” Sanji asked.

He still couldn’t see clearly the details in the man’s body. He could see he was pale, tall, slim, and on the other side of the room. He really didn’t have the will to focus on anything at the moment.

“what a cheeky question”

the stranger was chuckling darkly.

“could you leave me alone if you don’t have anything to say?” Sanji asked.

Sanji yawned loudly.

“you have the privilege to meet me yet you dare treat me like that?”

The stranger came up to sanji and sank two fingers in Sanji’s cheeks and his face was yanked upwards. He half opened his eyes, it took him a couple seconds to focus on the face above him. His hazy mind took its time to register the blue orbs staring at him. Sanji smiled.

“your eyes are beautiful, too bad you’re a jerk.” sanji said.

The man pushed him to the bed. Sanji massaged his cheeks. He sat up on the bed and looked up at the man. His haze was dismissing.

“your eyes are purple now, weird.” Sanji said.

The man frowned, his eyes turned blue again.

“I like it though” Sanji stated.

Sanji smiled, the eyes were purple again.

“you’re the incubus?” Sanji asked.

The man leaned down.

“finally, you realize the obvious.” the incubus said.

“so? Do you want to be set free?” Sanji asked.

The incubus’ eyes widened.

“what? You don’t want to? anything’s fine by me.” Sanji shrugged.

The incubus frowned again.

“why are you asking me this?” the incubus asked.

Sanji seemed taken aback more than the incubus was.

“well, I’ve bonded with you to save her so…”

“she’s dead.” the incubus deadpanned. 

Sanji’s eyes widened. So his sacrifice was useless in the end? He brought his knees to his torso. He couldn’t save her in the end. He had been completely useless. 

“well that’s an even better reason to set you free.” sanji said.

The incubus was surprised.

“aren’t you going to make me pay for her death?” the incubus asked.

Sanji looked up at him. He realized the incubus had no eyebrows, and almost no brow ridge either.

“why should I? it’s not going to bring her back, I’d rather not see you at all.” Sanji deadpanned.

“you’re a weird human.” He paused. “I’m an incubus, you know that, don’t you?”

“and? s’not like it makes any difference nowadays. you’re just another source of troubles for me.”

“I could kill you”

“I don’t care”

“you don’t want to live?”

“I do want to live”

The incubus disappeared. Sanji rubbed his face. He could clearly remember the body of the girl. He remembered her clothes: short skirt, tall boots, a t shirt hugging her thin frame. She was lying lifeless on the floor, the wind was blowing her pink hair away from her back. Sanji couldn’t see her face but he knew she was still young. If only he had been faster, if only he had felt the energy before, he could have helped her, she maybe would still be alive now. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“oh please!” the incubus grunted.

Sanji looked around, but the incubus wasn’t here. He could only hear his voice.

“you didn’t even know her!”

Sanji ignored him.

“you are so useless.” the incubus said.

“leave me alone then!” Sanji snapped. “I offered to set you free, why don’t you take the opportunity?”

“why are you getting angry? I’m only stating the obvious.”

“get the fuck away from me.”

“do you know who I am?”

“I don’t care about you, I don’t care about you, I don’t care about you! Just leave me alone! Leave!”

“you look so stupid right now, stop embarrassing yourself.”

“why don’t you leave then?”

“you are not worthy”

“leave already!”

Azariah appeared on his hand, followed by the other opheis. They looked around the room, their snoots up in the air. Their tongues were sniffing the air.

“you are stupid”

The opheis turned around. Sanji felt a pressure on his back. The opheis turned into smoke. Sanji set the incubus' ophis free.

“Lilin” the incubus whispered.

The voice brushed against Sanji’s ear. He could feel the same burning sensation flowing through his body. Sanji fell down on the bed, his stomach was hurting. He couldn’t talk. The poison was flowing in his veins already, but the battle inside him stopped. The incubus smirked. Sanji set the incubus' ophis free a second time.

“Lilin”

The burn came back in full force. Sanji was panting on the bed, more and more poisons were flowing through his body. He was fighting against sleep. He glared at the incubus while he set the ophis free.

“Lilin”

the battles were getting shorter inside him, his opheis were doing great at winning against the incubus.

“Lilin”

Sanji swallowed back a whine. Tears pooled in his eyes.

“Lilin”

Sanji rolled on the bed, whimpering.

“Lilin”

Sanji looked up.

“Lilin”

This was a battle he couldn’t win. He gave up on freeing the incubus's ophis.

“good boy.”

He glared at the smirking incubus.

“you won’t get rid of me that easily”

The incubus disappeared. Sanji wanted to cry harder. He had no choice but to live with that incubus. He hated him. He didn’t want him as his demon. He wasn’t his demon. He could just kill the ophis, and then he would be free forever. It bit his stomach, it urged gastric acid up his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand, the sour taste on the back of his tongue made him shudder. His hair was yanked up.

“don’t you even dare” Lilin grunted.

Sanji was thrown against the wall. The loud noise alarmed the other demons. The door slammed against the wall when Ace opened it. Sanji was curled up on the floor against the wall.

“Sanji! What happened?”

His eyes met Ace’s, they were unfocused. His shirt was wrinkled, he hadn’t bothered putting on trousers. Ace put a cover over Sanji’s trembling body. Though he wasn’t cold.

“I can’t get rid of him” Sanji sobbed.

“the incubus came back?” Robin asked.

Sanji didn’t hear anything, he was licking Ace’s hand.

“apparently, but he’s is no position to answer though. we’ll have to wait until his mind is clear again.”

“you’re devoting yourself quite a lot to his cause” Robin smirked.

“I don’t really have a choice actually.” Ace deadpanned.

She smiled as she got out of the room. She wasn’t as scared as before which was a good sign. Ace braced himself for what was coming next. He didn’t find any emotional pleasure in these activities with Sanji, even if it felt good it was lacking sensuality. Ace understood what Law meant, he was just a real life sized toy. But he’d rather endure it than letting Law sleep with Sanji. Or get Maria in here.

~~

In two days, Sanji was enough in control of himself to leave the house. He didn't remember at all what happened with Ace or didn't want to remember. He went to see Maria, he couldn't wait to see her after all this time without her. He was still aroused but he wanted to spend his time with her. They were together in Maria's room, kissing happily when she shouted suddenly.

“who are you ? How did you get in there ?” she squealed and hid behind Sanji.

“who am I Sanji ?” Lilin said from the other side of the room.

“how do you know his name ?” her voice was quivering. “sanji protect me !”

“protect you ? As if he could do anything against me” Lilin chuckled darkly.

“who is he ?” Maria sobbed.

“Maria, sweetie, don't worry. I need you to trust me.” Sanji said.

“what are you talking about ? You know him ?” Maria asked.

“yes I do. He's a demon, my demon.” Sanji explained calmly.

“i'm an incubus, not a demon” Lilin grunted.

Maria took a few steps back away from Sanji.

“your what ?” she asked.

“my incubus.” Sanji answered with a voice as gentle as possible.

“i'm not exactly yours” lilin grunted.

Sanji tried taking her hand with his own but Maria brushed him off.

“stay where you are” Maria said.

“maria, darling” Sanji whispered.

“who are you ?” Maria asked Sanji.

“I'm Sanji, your lover, I didn't change”

“no, you're not ! You're not the Sanji I know”

“i'm still the same sweetie I didn't change”

“don't use pet names”

“Maria please...”

“no, no you're not my Sanji, you're a … demon master.” the words felt as if they burnt her tongue. “you are acquainted with... these creatures. Why are you like that Sanji ? Everything was going so well between us!” tears were pouring out of her eyes.

“i didn't ask to be a master”

“then stop !”

“i can't, I have three demons”

“three ?! Who are they ?”

“i can't tell you”

“don't tell me your three friends are your demons”

sanji didn't answer.

“they are?! You've been lying to us all this time ?”

“I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you”

Maria was still crying. Sanji entered her personal space. He took her hands in his own and ran his hand over her cheek.

“you have to make a choice. It's me and the community, or your demons.”

Sanji took off his hands.

“I'm sorry Maria.” Sanji whispered.

He left Maria's place during the night, and went to find Law. He was lucky Law wasn't sleeping yet.

“I've been found out by Maria, we need to leave as soon as possible.” Sanji explained quickly.

“we're leaving tonight, get your things ready in an hour.”

Sanji nodded. He explained the situation to his demons before he sent them to their plan. One hour later he sneaked out with Law towards the city. They were together in the cart where Law's and Sanji's things were packed. Law was leaving with Sanji because if he was found, it was only a matter of time before Law was found out.

“we’ll arrive tomorrow in town, we’ll part ways right before entering the outwards.” Law said.

Sanji nodded absently. He was already missing the noise Ace and Luffy made.

“will you be okay with your incubus’ poisons still running through your blood?” Law asked

Sanji looked up at the man: he was wearing his stern, expressionless face.

“yes, I’m fine, I can think clearly.”

“are you sure you don’t want one last fuck to get it all out of your system?”

Sanji frowned.

“yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Law shifted his attention to the route. Sanji looked at Law for a moment longer. The black haired man was not very talkative, as always.

“actually, I’m sad I didn’t get to have sex with you a second time, Sanji.”

Sanji coughed at that.

“we did?”

“yes” Law nodded. “I was the one who taught Ace how to deal with your heat.”

Sanji winced.

“I don't have any memories so forgive me for how I behaved, I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Law waved his hand with a slight smirk.

“it’s okay already, I should be apologizing to you, doing this without your consent.”

“it couldn’t be helped.”

“was Ace your first man?”

Sanji hesitated.

“no, I have already done that before.”

“did you have a boyfriend?”

“no, he had a wife. We were drunk that night.”

“so, was it a mistake? you’re not one to get drunk easily Sanji.”

“we never discussed it”, San shrugged.

Law was about to push the subject further but Sanji didn't give him the opportunity.

“did you do it with another man? Or a male demon?” Sanji said to change subjects.

Law chuckled darkly.

“both. A lot. I’m a surgeon, but for some reason I have encountered a lot of incubus and succubus poisoning.”

“demons can be affected with poisons?”

“yes but it’s less commons, because encounters between normal demons and sex demons are rare.”

“did you help with the mad incubus?”

“no.”

“do you have a lover?”

“I’m afraid I have no interest in love Sanji” Law chuckled. “I don’t mind having sex once in a while though.”

“what’s your type?”

Law closed his eyes for a moment. Sanji was ready to hear him snore anytime now, if his huge eye bags were any indication of his sleep quality.

“a cheerful, young and funny boy. I like black hair.”

Sanji smiled.

“sounds like Luffy.”

Sanji noticed the quick earnest smile on his face.

“what about you Sanji?”

“I’ve never thought about guys, I only like women.”

“even though you fell for a man? You know, you’re not obliged to be attracted to only one gender. How about you tell me who looked good in the village.”

Sanji closed his eyes for a couple seconds.

“Ace looks good, I guess.” He looked Law over. “You too. And every woman but Maria was the most beautiful”

Law nodded. Neither said anything for a while, a calm silence enveloped the camp.

“you should be careful with your incubus.” Law warned him. “Usually, I don’t like how masters look with all the drugs going through their systems but you really did turn me on. Your incubus is a powerful and attractive one so be careful.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow at that.

“do you mean I’m more good looking now than I was before I got the incubus?”

Law shook his head.

“your appearance didn’t change, but it’s true that you are more attractive now. Especially your smell.”

“are you warning me against rapists?”

“I wanted to tell you that people would pay closer attention to you and you would be recognized more easily but rapists are also something to watch out for.”

Sanji went to sleep after that. He was at the back of the cart, Law was going to stay up for the whole night. He felt a hot breath against his shoulders. It felt good. A shiver went down his spine.

“so you were lying to that demon after all? You want to get fucked?” Lilin whispered.

Sanji recognized Lilin’s deep and husky voice. He straightened up.

“I don’t want to.”

“but look, you’re already melting. Do you miss the drug?”

“what do you want?”

“i'm hungry”

“what do you eat ?”

“sexual energy”

Sanji bit his lip.

“I want you to be honest with yourself.” lilin said.

Sanji bit his lower lip. The breath was brushing against his ear. He gazed at Law’s sleeping body. He could hear his faint snoring.

“feed me Sanji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to take a small break but now I'm ready to go back to writing!


	5. Troubles

“this is where we part ways. Take care of yourself and your demons well, farewell.” Law said when they arrived in town.

Sanji waved at the demon, put his hood over his head and melted with the crowd. His body was still sore from the night before, he wasn’t used to sleeping on a cold and rough surface anymore. He didn’t know what to do. He saw carts and horses, people getting ready to leave this town. He could easily get enroll for a while, he did it in the past but Lilin could show up anytime now, so this was a bad idea. He still needed to leave. He saw a road heading towards the outskirt of town, but no one seemed to pay attention to it. It looked safe, and empty.

~~

The road was not going towards another town. After 15 minutes, Sanji saw a huge house standing in the middle of the woods. The yard was huge and well taken care of. Sanji looked from afar men and women dressed in black pushing wheelchairs and other disabled people. Sanji wondered if he could spend the night here before going somewhere else. That was most probably impossible, if he was found he might end up locked up in this hospital. He heard leaves rustling behind him, he stiffened.

“did you find what you were searching for ?”

Lilin’s voice relieved him.

“no, i’m not searching for anything. you’re going to get me in trouble so leave.”

He sat down beside Sanji.

“why are you always asking me to leave ?”

“because you’re an ass.”

“now that’s mean.”

Sanji sighed. He couldn’t believe him. He lied down, he was tired already. An ophis crawled out of his wrist, followed by his own opheis. Sanji laid limp on the ground, he didn’t look at the new ophis at all. He could hear their whistles. One of them yapped, a hand strangled Sanji. Lilin was looking down at him, pushing his hand on his throat with enough strength to prevent him from breathing. Sanji hit him with his feet but nothing could make the incubus move.

“if my ophis receive even a scratch.” Lilin warned him.

Lilin tightened his grip on Sanji’s neck. A reddish mark was appearing around his neck. Sanji tried to pull at the wrist, his skin was taking a blueish color. The pain was unbearable, stinging from all around his neck and stinging at the back. Lilin released him, Sanji coughed. Droplets of blood were oozing from the back of his head. Sanji shuddered, Lilin's hand wasn’t that large.

“didn’t you say you would release your demons if you were about to die ? You shouldn’t trust me like that.”

Sanji glared at the smirking incubus.

“if I die, you die with me.”

“do you think you are in any position to blackmail me ?”

“you’re the one who doesn’t want to leave me.”

“do you really want to play this game ?”

“do you ?”

Sanji looked at the opheis. They were intimidating the new one. The new one looked like a dragon with small wings and four legs, it was bigger than the others, and longer. It had the same brownish ears and snout of a snake but his colors were vivid hues of gold. Around its wings and legs, purples scales were mixing with the gold tones until the paws were covered of only deep purple. Its teeth and claws were shining bright blue. It looked defenseless against the other opheis. It wanted to go back inside Sanji but they weren’t letting it move at all. Sanji looked at them. He called back Sutton, Skyler and Landry inside his body. Azariah was standing alone in front of the gold ophis, its feathers flared up. Sanji put his hand between the opheis. The gold ophis bit his hand, Azariah attacked it and Sanji received a slap on the back of his head. Sanji retrieved his precious hand from the fight.

“i’m not an enemy. We are not your enemy. How shitty your demon is has nothing to do with you. I don’t want to fight you.”

The ophis snarled at Azariah but it looked less hostile to Sanji.

“I won’t hurt you so please don’t hurt me or the opheis.”

It turned around. Azariah crawled to Sanji, it mounted his leg and his arm slowly. It put its snout on Sanji’s cheek.

“it’s Lilin the problem, not his ophis. Could you please try to be friends ? At least, stop fighting?”

Azariah stiffened and fell on his palm.

“please ?”

The ophis snorted before turning into smoke. Sanji layed on the grass.

“I need to find you a name now, what about goldly.”

The ophis turned its head towards Sanji. It noticed that Azariah was no longer here, its body slumped down on the grass. It yawned.

“you don’t seem so mean like that, you’re almost cute.”

Sanji touched the top of its head with a finger. Goldly jumped backwards and got tangled with its own body.

“sorry, I didn’t want to startle you” Sanji smiled at the ophis.

He kinda liked the ophis, it looked awkward and very unlike his owner. Sanji lied down on the floor with his eyes closed, he really wanted to befriend Goldly. Goldly was walking around the grass, its body undulating. It looked around, sniffed the air with its tongue. It climb Sanji's body who opened an eye. Sanji didn't move, almost forgot to breath to not startle Goldly. Goldly sniffed the air again, and went under Sanji's clothes. It slept around Sanji's belly button. Sanji sighed, he was on a good way to befriend Goldly. Sanji fell asleep carelessly, he was too tired to know better. He woke up hours later, with goldly watching over him. It was perched on Sanji's torso. It looked at Sanji with purple irises without pupils. It was ready to cooperate, Sanji could feel it. Sanji sat up, Goldly went back to Sanji's hand, turning into yellow smoke. Sanji could feel Goldly in his fingers, he tried calling Lilin. 

“you've finally decided to call me” Lilin said, appearing above Sanji's head.

“I'm only trying it out, don't be so full of yourself” Sanji deadpanned.

Lilin pouted.

“I can't believe you called me for such a stupid reason. Do you have any idea how vulnerable you are whenever I enter the human realm.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow.

“my energy can be felt miles around your position” Lilin explained.

Sanji's eyes widened.

“you're lying” Sanji said.

“do you want me to prove it ?”

Sanji shook his head. He couldn't believe he was stuck with an awful demon like him.

“do I need to remind you I can come and go between realms whenever I want”

Sanji sighed. This was his reality now. He would never be able to stay in a specific town for a long time like he just did. He was starting to regret his decision to save the pink haired girl. No, he wasn't regretting it, it was the right thing to do. Sanji heard shouts coming from the hospital. The blond turned his head towards the building and saw two shadows heading in his direction.

“I already told you, there's no such thing as an incubus in this area” one of the shadows said.

Sanji's blood ran cold.

“and I already told you to stop lying ! I know what I feel !” the other shadow answered.

It was a hunter. Sanji stood up, Lilin disapeared.

“even if there is an incubus, how are you going to fight in your state! Your wound is going to be reopened !” the first shadow said, it was most likely a doctor.

“i'm fine already, it's been a week” the hunter said.

They were getting closer to Sanji.

“you need to rest !” the doctor said.

“I don't wanna rest, I wanna get the fuck out of here and show them that they can rely on me, I won't deceive them once more”

Sanji could see now that the hunter had bright green hair.

“come with me mister”

“shut up ! I'll cut you !”

“i need to stitch your wound again, it's already the third time, you'll die if you keep this up!”

Sanji finally fell into action. He ran in a random direction through the forest as fast as he could. He knew the hunter wouldn't follow him if he was sick but he couldn't take the time to walk, he needed to get away as fast as he could until the sun set. He fainted in the middle of the forest. Sanji called Ace who appeared out of thin air. He took Sanji on his shoulder and started walking. Ace looked like he was the stronger of his demons, that's why he called him.

He woke Sanji up when they arrived in a small town. They went to the inn, asked for a room with only one bed. Sanji thanked Ace and let him go back to his own realm. The next morning, Sanji's stomach was growling. He went down the stairs to eat. He sat down at one table and asked for the cheapest dish on the menu, he almost didn't have any money anymore. Soon, he wouldn't be able to buy food at all. The food arrived at his table and he started eating quickly, the food was good, but not exceptional. He missed his own cooking already.

“hem hem” a voice called.

Sanji jumped in his seat, his heart thumping like crazy. In front of him was sitting a beautiful man where there was no one before. Sanji took a moment to gaze at the man whose eyes he recognized.

“Lilin” Sanji said as greetings.

Lilin didn't look human: he was thinner and taller than anyone he had ever seen. His skin was so pale it looked gray. He had long blueish gray hair and deep red lips. The energy he was emanating was very intimidating but Sanji wasn't one to be timid. He faced way scarier customers back at the Baratie. Goldly appeared on his wrist and looked intently at Lilin. The incubus didn't care in the least about the small ophis.

“shall I call you master?” Lilin smirked.

Sanji stiffened, he didn't like Lilin's tone. He forced his shoulders to loosen up and looked straight at Lilin.

“you can call me whatever you want” Sanji said matter of factly.

the incubus didn't look pleased with the answer.

“would you please relax” Lilin sighed.

Sanji continued to eat. He decided to ignoring Lilin.

“you know a lot of people would kill to get me as their demon” Lilin stated.

Sanji shrugged. Lilin's purple eyes turned blueish.

“you know instead of running away you could have asked me to kill this hunter.” Lilin said.

Sanji looked up at Lilin with a frown. Lilin had a grin on his lips.

“I'm not here to kill anyone” Sanji grunted.

Lilin's smile faded and his eyes turned bluer.

“you're no fun” Lilin sighed.

Sanji shoved a mouthful of bacon in his mouth. He took his time to eat his food, completely ignoring the incubus. Lilin didn't like that.

“i could kill you in a matter of seconds” Lilin threatened.

Sanji raised an eyebrow.

“so could any of my other demons, you're not special” Sanji stated.

Goldly was agitated all of a sudden, gnawing at his stomach.

“you should know better than to mess with me” Lilin gritted.

Sanji couldn't help his snarky comments when he was facing someone as irritating as Lilin.

“what do you want ?” Sanji asked.

Lilin's eyes turned into a warm shade of reddish purple.

“i just want to get to know my new master.” Lilin purred.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. Lilin just wanted attention and Sanji could give him some. After all, befriending the incubus was one way to prevent death.

“what do you want to know?” Sanji asked.

Lilin's smooth hand went to support his head.

“what about our names first?” Lilin suggested. “you know mine but I don't know yours.”

“Sanji.”

Lilin's eyes turned redder.

“i like your eyes” Sanji admitted. “they keep changing colors”

Lilin waited for a few seconds.

“that's it ?” Lilin asked.

“what?” Sanji asked with an incredulous face.

“that's all you like?”

Sanji blinked.

“yeah, were you expecting more compliments?” Sanji asked.

Lilin looked away for the first time.

“no, of course not.” he scoffed.

They stayed silent for a minute. Sanji was looking around the restaurant, he was already regretting the small town he was staying at.

“so you've accepted to sleep with your demon?”

Sanji suppressed a growl.

“how do you know ?”

“I know everything you do, say and hear” Lilin smirked.

Sanji raised an eyebrow.

“this is quite disturbing”

Lilin's eyes turned reddish.

“let's talk about the fire demon for now”

Sanji looked away.

“don't bring him up” Sanji grunted.

Lilin's eyes turned redder, he leaned towards Sanji.

“but I’m dying to know what it meant to you” Lilin purred.

A knowing smile spread across Lilin's lips.

“i wasn't in my right mind”

“so it meant nothing for you?

Sanji didn't answer.

“maybe you don't want to admit it meant something” Lilin purred.

“I was drugged, he had a dick, end of story.”

Sanji glared at Lilin. This whole conversation was embarrassing.

“was it good?” Lilin asked suddenly.

Sanji choked on his food.

“I'm sorry?” Sanji asked.

“did you have a good time?”

Sanji flinched.

“why do you want to know? This has nothing to do with you.”

The incubus' smile widened, white teeth caught the light.

“of course it's my business” Lilin said.

Sanji gulped. His eyes widened.

“why” Sanji asked.

“you're really slow aren't you?” Lilin purred. “you'll have to feed me from now on”

Sanji suddenly remembered to breath.

“can't you feed on other people?” Sanji asked.

“your lust smells so good, why would I want anything less than what you can give me”

“well, I can't let you starve to death, how do you eat?”

“you'll discover it soon enough”

“what do you eat?”

“orgasm is the tastiest food” Lilin purred.

Sanji blinked.

“if they are given by a man that is” Lilin added with half lidded eyes.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at that.

“what does it matter” Sanji asked.

“that's just my own preference.” Lilin purred.

Sanji had finished his food by then. He leaned back in his seat.

“can't you feed on other people?” Sanji asked.

Lilin crossed his arms on the table.

“i could, but I don't want to.” Lilin answered.

“why?”

“because your orgasms smell like heaven”

Sanji lifted an eyebrow. He wasn't liking this at all.

“if you refuse to feed me, I can always drug you again”

Sanji frowned. He didn't want to be on drug again, it was way too dangerous.

“I'll feed you.” Sanji said after a few seconds.

Lilin's eyes were a gleaming bright red.

“excellent” Lilin purred. “i can't wait to taste it.”

Sanji stood up. He went upstairs and gathered his few belongings. He needed to leave as soon as possible since Lilin's energy could be felt from far away. One encounter with a demon hunter was enough for Sanji. He didn't want to be alone at the moment but he had no choice. He couldn't really call his demons and endanger himself. He could only wish Lilin wasn't somewhere on the human realm.

Sanji walked past the city hall, he saw all the bounty papers and stopped to take a look. He squinted at an ugly drawing of himself. He couldn't believe he was already wanted. When did demon hunters took a look at him? At least it wasn't very resembling but Sanji's swirled eyebrow was going to be recognized. He didn't like that at all, he had to find a way to hide his eyebrow. He left and started walking towards the east. He thought about enrolling for the government, the idea only passing through his head for half a second. Lilin appeared immediately, his eyes so blue they were almost black.

“don't you ever think about that again” Lilin threatened.

And the incubus was gone just like that. Sanji wondered why he was so scared by the government. He thought about asking Robin. He went to a little street away from the eyes of curious people and called her.

“why can't I join the government?”

Robin looked horrified.

“the government either make you an assassin or kill your demons. Since you have an incubus, you will most likely get killed yourself.” robin explained.

Sanji looked horrified himself. He sent Robin back to her realm and continued walking. He would never ever join the governement. He walked for a long time, until it was dark outside and his stomach was growling. He was cold, hungry and out of money. He knew how to stop the cold, he could just call Ace to warm him up. And that's exactly what he did.

“you need anything?” Ace asked when he appeared on the human realm.

“I need warmth” Sanji was shivering.

“let me grab a blanket for you from my realm.” Ace said.

Sanji nodded, and Ace disappeared. He reappeared a minute later with a thick red blanket.

“do you mind getting it muddy?” Sanji felt sorry for the blanket.

“yeah it's okay don't worry.”

Ace put the blanket over Sanji's shoulders and he used the blanket to put Sanji flush against him. Sanji sighed, the warmth from Ace was already warming him up. Sanji took the ends of the cover and wrapped Ace in it with him.

“and now I can't leave quickly, good work demon.” Sanji said.

“I just have to look after you then”

“you'll watch over me while I’m sleeping? Are you crazy or just bored”

“both probably.”

Sanji smiled for the first in what felt like days. He didn't like being alone and Ace's company was very welcome.

“I'm so tired” Sanji yawned.

“you need to feed me first” Lilin said from behind Sanji.

“oh come on, I fed you yesterday!” Sanji was too tired to be surprised.

“that half assed food was not good enough to feed me for more than a day.” Lilin snapped.

“well you'll have to make do. I’m not feeding you again”

“would you rather I tell hunters where you are?”

Sanji's face whitened. “you wouldn't”

“I can do whatever I want” Lilin purred.

“what does this feeding means?” ace asked.

“he eats my orgasms” Sanji explained.

“how do you even do that” ace asked with a frown.

“I kiss him when he cums” Lilin said.

“and you can't create orgasms yourself?” ace asked.

Lilin made a disgusted pout. “why would I engage in such a disgusting thing”

Ace looked surprised. “because you're a sex demon”

“doesn't mean I enjoy sex” Lilin frowned. “well Ace, do you want to have sex with Sanji and help him feed me?”

“why are you asking him” Sanji grunted.

“I'm making things easier for you” Lilin answered. “so do you want to?” he asked Ace.

“only if Sanji's okay with it” Ace stated.

“oh he is” Lilin purred.

“I want to hear him say it” Ace said.

Sanji shrugged. “I don't exactly have a choice, so yeah I’m fine with it, let's get it over with already”

“now now, don't be like that, you have to enjoy it” Lilin purred.

Ace looked Sanji straight in the eye.

“are you really okay with it” Ace asked.

“yes.”

Ace leaned towards Sanji, unsure as what to do next.

“how do you want it?” Ace asked gently.

“I honestly don't know” Sanji answered.

“oh come on don't act like virgins” Lilin groaned.

“are you going to watch?” Ace looked up at Lilin.

“yes? Does it bother you” Lilin asked with half lidded eyes.

“yes of course it does” Ace answered.

“too bad”

Sanji let the blanket fall from his shoulders. He cupped Ace's face in his hands.

“don't mind him” Sanji breathed out.

He leaned towards Ace to kiss him, Ace kissed him back. Ace had troubles forgetting about Lilin being right behind Sanji but he tried his hardest to enjoy the kiss and focus on Sanji. Ace wrapped his hands around Sanji's waist. He slipped his hands under the yellow shirt, Sanji's skin was colder than he expected. He broke the kiss and took back the cover from the ground. 

“you hold onto the cover and don't let it go.” Ace said looking into Sanji's eyes.

Sanji nodded and shivered. He needed this cover. Ace put Sanji's arms back over his shoulders and now he just had to make use of Sanji's inability to move. He kissed his shoulders, taking him out of his shirt as he went. Sanji shivered even though the heat under the cover was rising dangerously. Sanji was smiling, he always loved it when people sucked on his neck. He suddenly realized Ace was going to leave marks. He decided he didn't care mostly because it felt nice. Sanji was thankful he had to hold onto the cover, he wouldn't have known what to do with his hands. Ace's burning hands went down his torso to slip underneath Sanji's pants. Ace undid Sanji's pants and tried to put them away but he was blocked by the shoes. He kneeled to take them off and Sanji felt his blood going south. He blushed, seeing the demon kneeling in front of him, he imagined him sucking on his dick in this position and it was a bigger turn on than he expected. Sanji didn't say anything about his newly found kink.

“come on, just ask” Lilin whispered in Sanji's ear.

Sanji looked at Lilin with a puzzled look. He didn't know how the demon read his mind. Lilin was smiling, his eyes a bright red hue.

“something's wrong Sanji?” Ace asked.

He just finished taking off Sanji's shoes and was about to take of his pants when he noticed the mood swing.

“nothing” Sanji lied.

Ace nodded, his eyes set on Sanji's dick a second too long.

“he'd love to suck you off” Lilin whispered. “just ask”

“I don't want him to” Sanji breathed out, ace's hands were caressing his legs.

Sanji felt Goldly ready to bite his heart and thus release his drug inside Sanji's body. Sanji stiffened.

“it's not about what you want.” Lilin said.

Goldly bit down on Sanji's heart. 

“it's about what you can provide.” Lilin snarled.

The drug took a few seconds to act. Sanji's head spinned, his vision became blurry. He was hot and horny. His hands settled on Ace's head and he pushed him against his hard dick.

“are you okay Sanji?” Ace asked, his nose right against Sanji's boner.

“Suck me”

Ace smiled. He liked it when Sanji was more commanding.

“yes sir.” ace said and he took down Sanji's underwear.

He licked the length, kissed the tip and took it in his mouth. Sanji breathed out a moan. Ace didn't realize Sanji was drugged. He didn't really care, all he knew was that Sanji tasted good. He sucked at the tip, took the dick in his mouth as much as he could, he was decided on making Sanji feel good. He was kind of sloppy but Sanji didn't care, the drug was making him lose his head. He came quickly because of the drug. Lilin kissed him when he came. Ace spitted the sperm out of his mouth. He looked up at Sanji with a smile. He thought he would meet Sanji's eyes and get back up and kiss him and that would be it but instead Sanji's unfocused eyes looking back at him told him something was wrong. He frowned at Lilin.

“keep going” Sanji said, not even looking at Ace.

Ace went back to sucking Sanji off. He knew Lilin drugged Sanji and that's why he was more direct than before. Ace was mad at himself for preferring the drugged Sanji over the real Sanji.

“do the back too.” Lilin told Ace.

Ace glared at Lilin. He let go of Sanji's cock.

“with what? I don't have oil.” Ace snarled.

Lilin gave him a small bottle of oil. Ace took it from his hands.

“thank me” Lilin said.

Ace didn't answer. He coated his fingers with oil and put them against Sanji's asshole. He pushed two fingers inside, he knew a drugged Sanji was loose. Sanji moaned. He didn't care about being watched or heard. But Ace didn't care either. So he kept going, adding another finger as he took the cock deeper in his mouth. Sanji's hands were sitting tightly on Ace's head, grasping at the short hair. Ace spread his fingers inside Sanji who moaned louder than before. He came again in Ace's mouth. Sanji's head was leaning back, Lilin just finished kissing him when Sanji's legs gave out. Ace supported him as best he could from his position. Ace looked up at Sanji, he was smiling.

“fuck me” Sanji ordered.

Ace shivered. As much as he hated a drugged Sanji, he loved his commanding tone. If they had to continue this thing, he had to tell Sanji about it. They would have to talk about it someday. Ace took off Sanji's underwear and stood up. He took Sanji by the legs and lifted him up against a tree for balance: he could let some of Sanji's weight against the trunk. He coated his dick in oil and entered Sanji. Ace set up a quick rhythm for them. He was trying to forget about Lilin watching them. He couldn't let Lilin get to him like that. Sanji was moaning desperately. Ace would have found their position and the set up very exciting if it wasn't for the drugged Sanji. Lilin would have to explain himself later when he'd get the chance. Sanji was getting closer and closer until Lilin grabbed his head to the side to kiss him. He cum just like that. Lilin disappeared, Ace let go of Sanji slowly, he realized Sanji had hold onto the cover until the end. He smiled and let Sanji on the ground gently, but his legs couldn't support him. Ace laid down Sanji with the cover around him. Ace snuggled Sanji who curled up against him. Sanji fell asleep instantly, and Ace followed right after.

~~

Sanji woke up first. He woke Ace who went back on his realm without his dirty cover. Sanji kept it in case he couldn't find a home the next night. He decided to keep walking north. He needed to get away from everything. He wanted to go back to the Baratie. It took him sometimes but now more than ever. He walked the whole day, went through two little towns without staying in them. He didn't have money and with Lilin that could appear anytime, he didn't want to risk anything. He settled against a tree to sleep, the cover tightly wrapped around him.

“aren't you going to feed me tonight?” lilin said the second Sanji closed his eyes.

“I fed you yesterday.” Sanji pouted. He wanted to sleep and forget about demons for a while.

“but I want more~” Lilin said with a childish voice.

It irritated Sanji so much he thought he would punch Lilin. He didn't need a reason to want to punch Lilin actually. The lack of nicotine in his system was starting to show. He was out of cigarettes two days ago.

“are you for real” Sanji said, brushing away thoughts of punching Lilin. “how much food do you need a day?”

“as much as you can provide”

“so you'll never have enough” Sanji sighed.

“I'll never get tired of seeing the lustful you” Lilin said, his eyes bright red.

“does this mean you want to drug me again?”

“I want to try tasting your orgasms without the drug”

“how about you don't drug me then”

“how about you let your fantasies out”

Sanji hissed. He didn't want to tell anyone how greedy and lustful he could be.

“I'll drug you as long as you're not true to your desires. And the more I'll drug you, the less I'll be satisfied.” Lilin whispered in Sanji's ear.

Sanji shuddered, he didn't want to imagine having to be drugged all the time if it kept going like this. He didn't have a choice. He called Ace who appeared in front of Sanji. Ace didn't notice Lilin behind him.

“something's wrong?” Ace asked.

Sanji looked up at him.

“help me feed Lilin”

Ace's eyes widened.

“we just fed him yesterday”

“he wants more”

“that's why you called me”

“yes”

“no.”

“what?”

“I don't want to have sex with you because Lilin wants to. I'm not a cow for him to milk.”

“I am the cow in the story.”

“send me back.”

Ace disappeared.

“good job now he's gone.” Lilin sighed. “what are you gonna do now? I'm hungry.”

“I... don't know.”

“you could jerk off.” Lilin's eyes were bright red again.

Sanji sighed, he didn't have a choice. He felt himself up under the gaze of the incubus. He took out his dick and didn't waste time jerk off. His hand was moving quickly for Lilin's disappointment. Lilin's eyes turned gradually blue when he realized Sanji was only getting rid of him. But this wouldn't cut it Lilin thought as he kissed Sanji and drank a tiny amount of his sexual energy. Sanji didn't open his eyes.

“you didn't drink everything” Sanji said with a smile floating on his lips.

“as if I’ll get enough with just that, I need more.”

“what do you need?”

“for you to be honest with yourself.”

Sanji opened his eyes slowly to look at Lilin.

“what kinda fantasies do you think I have?”

“some kinks I can help with.” Lilin smiled. “I can get you to the next town and live all your weirdest fantasies there.”

“what kinda kinks do you think I have?”

“I know all of them. We can do this two ways: I drug you or you do it yourself.”

Sanji looked up and pondered for a moment.

“Let's do it my way.”


	6. the hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a murder of a very minor character, read with caution

Sanji had one goal: getting laid. With a man. He had no idea how he was going to do it but he had no choice. He didn't want to let Lilin handle things, he couldn't afford being drugged with a stranger. He had no idea how he would get laid. Lilin did mention a gay bar in this near by town. Sanji decided to check that up first. He arrived in the huge town but he had no idea where the gay bar was. That was a problem. A weirdly beautiful man with color changing eyes appeared and walked off in a random direction. Sanji followed him. He knew it was Lilin. It seemed like he was used to this town but maybe it was just an appearance. He arrived in front of a bar, two men were kissing against a lightpole in front of it. No doubt it was the gay bar Lilin talked about. Lilin disappeared but the two men were so absorbed in kissing they didn't see anything. Sanji took in a deep breath. He entered the bar, at least it was free to enter. Immediately, the hazy smell of sweat surrounded him. Sanji looked around, he couldn't find a woman anywhere in the crowd. This was a gay bar after all. He scanned the crowd a second time, searching for someone to fuck. No one was up to Sanji's standard at first glance.

_I need to get drunk first._ Sanji thought.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Goldly bit his stomach lightly, getting a bit of drug in Sanji's blood. Sanji felt tipsy, as if he had drunk a bit. He entered the crowd of bodies dancing to the loud music. His only way to get drunk was to get free drinks. He started to dance as lustfully as he could but he couldn't get in the mood. Goldly bit his stomach again, the lust flew in Sanji's brain. He let the music guide his movements, touching himself and moving his hips. He felt hot and bothered quickly. He locked eyes with a random guy, licked his lips and winked at him. The guy approached him and they started dancing together, hips brushing. Sanji smiled when he felt the guy's hands on his waist and the guy's boner against his thigh. Sanji put his whole body against the guy's and whispered in his ear.

“I'm thirsty”

The guy took him by the hand and guided him towards the bar where the guy asked for their strongest alcohol. The guy's plan was to get Sanji as drunk as possible to sleep with him probably. But he wasn't going to get Sanji in his bed that easy. Sanji gulped his drink in one go and left the guy alone, ready to get another target. He did the exact same thing with more guys, he stopped counting after the seventh guy. Each time he left them without saying a word, he was certain he would get in trouble for that later. And he did. He ended up in the toilet with a blond guy who had a large smile plastered on his face. By this point Sanji was wasted. He took the dick in front of him in his mouth and did an awful job at sucking it. The guy's smile disappeared after a few minutes. He left Sanji alone in the toilets when he realized Sanji sucked at giving head. Sanji smiled, his technique worked. He could have done a better job if he wanted to. Though he wasn't sure he could have done a better job. He decided he didn't care. He went back to the dance floor, part of him loved being slutty. The other part of him was sleeping under the alcohol.

He saw a face in the crowd, a green haired man looking everywhere, probably searching for someone. Sanji decided he would be that someone. Sanji locked his gaze on the man, dancing as provocatively as he could. The man finally noticed him after a while, his gaze locked with Sanji's heated eyes. Sanji approached the man and noted the thick muscles hidden by his white T-shirt. He licked his lips, he had found his target for the night. Sanji liked that they were about the same height. Sanji's drugged-self loved the sharp features of the man, his big legs and what was in between. Sanji danced close to the man who had no expression on his face. Sanji didn't care about the lack of response from the green haired man until he turned around to rub his ass against the man's dick and still no reaction. Sanji thought the man would grab his perfect ass and go to town like every other man until then. But no, the man didn't react. He kept looking around searching for someone. Sanji didn't get his hopes down, he wanted this man. He didn't care if he was already in a couple or whatever. He wanted him and no one else. He wanted to suck on his dick and get his ass wrecked. Sanji would not have it any other way. He was popping a boner now. Sanji turned around and rubbed his whole body against the man. The green haired man didn't push him away so Sanji kept going. He danced against the man, kissed his neck, if he wasn't clearer he didn't know what to do.

“I want you” he said in the man's ear.

Still no answer. The man didn't even look at him but Sanji could feel a response down there. Sanji smirked. He groped the man's dick with his hand and felt it up, it was definitely responding. Finally Sanji got an answer, the man turned his head to look at him. Sanji leaned towards the man, getting as close as possible without breaking eye contact.

“fuck me” Sanji said.

The man frowned. Sanji found it very sexy.

“you won't give up, will you?” the man said.

Sanji smiled an innocent smile.

“no”

Sanji rubbed his hand against the man's boner.

“something tells me you want it too”

The man chuckled.

“no thank you” the man said putting Sanji's hand away.

Sanji pouted. He had one last trick up his sleeve. He put his arms around the man's neck.

“are you sure?” he asked innocently while Goldly appeared on his hand.

The man suddenly frowned. Goldly bit his ear. The man turned around but Goldly was already back in Sanji's body. The man slowly turned to face Sanji.

“who are you?” the man asked.

“just a man who wants to get laid.”

Sanji smiled when the man's pupils disappeared. His hard on became a full boner and Sanji moaned at how big the man was. The green haired man grabbed Sanji's hand and lead him outside the bar. He got his three swords back at the entrance. Why someone needed three swords was out of Sanji's comprehension. But Sanji didn't care, the man was guiding him towards an inn. His idea worked. He was so happy he wanted to scream. But he couldn't scream and scare off the man who seemed very interested in him all of a sudden. He didn't know how long the drug was gonna act on the green haired man, so for now the most important part was getting laid. They entered the man's bedroom. Sanji got pushed against the wall the second the man closed the door.

“yes” Sanji moaned.

He couldn't wait. He rubbed his hips against the green haired man's.

“who are you?” the man whispered.

The drug was already out of the green haired man's system. Sanji couldn't believe it, it didn't last even 5 minutes. Wasn't Lilin supposed to be a powerful incubus? Or was it the ophis that was weak?

“where did I see you” the man whispered again.

“who cares”

Sanji wrapped his arms around the man's neck and Goldly appeared again.

“what are you?” the man asked.

He pinned Sanji's arms to the wall before Goldly could bite him. The man noticed the remnants of black smoke swirling around Sanji's wrist for a second. He pinned him harder against the wall.

“did you finally decide to fuck me?”

The man looked Sanji straight in the eye with his sexy frown. Sanji licked his lips.

“demon master”

Sanji panicked for only half a second but it showed on his face. His erection faded.

“I don't know what you're talking about” Sanji said with a smug face. “I'm only looking for a good fuck”

“don't lie” the man grunted.

“I'm not lying”

“you are. That swirly brow, I saw it on a bounty paper.”

“what are you talking about”

Sanji was starting to panic. He made it so it didn't show on his face but the man noticed.

“scared?” the man asked. “you're so dumb for calling your ophis near me”

“what is an ophis?” Sanji asked sounding as dumb as he could. “what the fuck are you talking about? If you're not going to fuck me then let me go”

“don't play dumb, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Why don't you call your demons so we can fight?”

“I don't have any demons!” Sanji said, his voice getting louder.

“you do!” the man screamed louder than Sanji. “you do!”

“I don't!” Sanji shouted, black smoke appearing around his wrist.

The man's eyes shot open and he let go of Sanji's arms. Lilin appeared on the other side of the room.

“what do you want, master?” Lilin said.

The man turned around.

“you! I was searching for you!” the man said excitedly. He took two of his swords, ready to battle the incubus.

“get me out” Sanji said.

“yes master”

The man tried to attack Lilin head on but he dodged easily enough. Bright red wings appeared on Lilin's back. He took Sanji in his arms and flew through the ceiling of the inn, creating a big hole. Sanji was surprised he didn't try to kill the man. Lilin quickly flew them to the next town and then changed directions and headed east. They flew for an hour at high speed before Lilin got down.

“you didn't kill him” Sanji noted.

“you're the one who didn't want to kill anyone.”

Sanji nodded. He couldn't believe Lilin listened to him for once.

“since when do you have wings?”

“since this is not my true form.”

“what is your true form?”

“you wouldn't like it”

Lilin turned around and it was the end of the discussion. Until a few minutes later.

“how the heck did you decide to fuck the only guy who was a hunter in the whole bar.” Lilin grunted.

“I didn't know he was a hunter!”

“he looked so out of place, I would have been surprised if he hadn't been a hunter.”

“I need to get going.” Sanji said.

“not before you feed me.”

“what? I almost died back there!”

“I only saved you cause I wanted to eat.”

“are you serious?”

“I am.” 

“and how do I find anyone to fuck me?”

“your fire demon”

“you could at least remember his name.”

“no.”

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“you're a stubborn bitch”

“I'm a what now?”

“a stubborn bitch.” Sanji repeated calmly.

“how dare you”

“hep hep hep, I'm your dinner remember”

Lilin took in a deep breath.

“you're right, you are my dinner. Now get down to business.”

Sanji called Ace.

“what do you want?” Ace asked gently.

“I almost died.” Sanji explained. “and I want to fuck. Please fuck me.”

“no.” Ace answered.

“see, he doesn't want to!” Sanji whined.

“I'm hungry.” Lilin said.

“are you drunk?” Ace asked.

“yes, I drank and I got hot with a hunter and now I'm almost too tired to talk, also please fuck me.”

“no.”

“ace!” Sanji whined. “pretty please”

Ace rolled his eyes.

“if you suck me good enough, I'll accept fucking you.”

Ace was certain Sanji would refuse but no, Sanji's eyes lit up and he did just what he was told. He kneeled in front of Ace and took out his dick. Sanji took the dick in his mouth as quick as possible, almost gagging. Lilin rolled his eyes.

“can I help him?” Lilin asked.

“no.” Ace answered.

Lilin rolled his eyes harder. He had to watch in silence if he wanted to eat. And what he saw was really bad technique: Sanji was just taking his dick up and down, without using even using his tongue. He really was a beginner at that. But it seemed to please Ace enough, since he got hard.

“I'll fuck you” Ace said suddenly.

Lilin didn't know if he stopped because it was good or because it was awful. Sanji laid on all fours on the ground, his ass sticking up. Ace took the bottle of oil Lilin gave him and entered Sanji quickly. It hadn't been that long since the last time they fucked and Sanji was still soft. Ace only cared about giving Sanji an orgasm and didn't think about making him feel good. Needless to say, Sanji's orgasm tasted awful. Lilin took it because he didn't have a choice, he was starving. Lilin was afraid he'd never taste an orgasm as good as the first one he ate from Sanji.

After this desastrous sex, Sanji decided he needed to leave. Ace disappeared and he walked in a random direction.

“we're coming from there” Lilin sighed. “why am I stuck with such a stupid master.”

“you're the one who doesn't want to leave.” Sanji snapped.

He walked in the opposite direction, hoping Lilin was right.

“why do you want to stay with me?” Sanji asked.

Lilin disappeared. Sanji sighed, he couldn't believe Lilin. Sanji wasn't pleased with the way Ace fucked him, it used to be closer to making love than just a quick fuck. He was missing the pleasure he felt back when they first had sex. Sanji shook his head, he wasn't going to turn homosexual for god's sake, he loved women! But Ace was attractive he had to give him that. And Law. And that green haired bastard. And that was it, no other men he found attractive. He missed the town and Maria. Sanji sighed, he couldn't think about the village now, he was going to be depressed otherwise. For now he needed to find a way to make money.

~~

Sanji couldn't find a way to make money. He tried applying to several restaurants but he was chased away because of the bounty papers. He knew he needed to change his face if he wanted to survive but he couldn't do such a thing, he couldn't cut his long bangs covering his left eye. He probably could shave his twirly eyebrows but he liked them. He was walking in a new city that needed to be explored when he walk past the bounty papers. He took a look at his own bounty, it had gone up exponentially, probably because of the green haired bastard that Lilin didn't kill. No, he should be happy Lilin didn't murder the hunter right in front of him. The bounty paper now specified that he only had value if he was alive. Probably because of Lilin again. Sanji was hungry as hell, he couldn't walk anymore. He needed to find a way to eat but he couldn't steal. His good soul was getting in the way. But he had to do something. His stomach growled.

A man stopped in front of him, smiling. Sanji stopped as well. The man looked to be at least 40, he had a rough air about him. He looked intently at Sanji, he was scared he would be recognized. He walked past the man, hoping for the best. His stomach growled again and the man grabbed Sanji's arm. Sanji gasped, he almost called his demons. He changed his mind because there was way too many people in the street.

“can I help you?” Sanji asked with a voice as calm as possible.

“are you hungry? I just prepared some food that I can share with you” the man said with a sugarcoated voice.

It sounded suspicious but Sanji had no choice, this would never happen again. If he could eat it would be good enough. Sanji nodded. The man grinned.

“follow me please”

Sanji followed diligently the man, on his guard. The man's home was situated in the outer edge of the city, making Sanji even more suspicious. He decided to stay on guard. They entered the man's house and the man made Sanji sit down at the table. He gave Sanji a meal as promised.

“you don't eat?” Sanji asked with a raised eyebrow.

“please don't mind me” the man said.

The man stood up while Sanji was barfing down his food. He was used to higher quality food but this would have to do. The man disappeared from Sanji's sight but he didn't realize that. It was so nice to have something to eat. Sanji didn't hear the man searching through his chest of drawers. He didn't hear the man approaching him from behind. But he did hear the click of a gun being armed. He felt the muzzle of the gun on the back of his head. Sanji stopped eating to panic. He put down his fork slowly.

“stupid demon master, I got you”

Sanji put his hands under the table in hope to be able to call a demon.

“put your fucking hands where I can see them!”

Sanji lifted his hands, green smoke was whirling around his left hand.

“if you summon your demon, I shoot”

Sanji's blood ran cold. He suddenly remembered the bouty paper. He tried to appear as confident as possible.

“you won't shoot”

The man pushed Sanji's head with the gun.

“and why is that?”

“because I have no value if I'm dead.”

the man pushed Sanji's head one more time.

“there's no way” the man said.

“I have an incubus with me”

“you're bluffing”

“let me call him then”

the green smoke became black.

“don't. Call. Your demon.” the man threatened.

But it was too late. Lilin appeared out of thin air. The only thing telling Sanji it was Lilin was the color changing eyes. The demon was naked, opening wide his red wings and walking on what looked like blue bird feet. The skin between the bones of his wings let a lot of the sun come through, lighting the room with a red light. His hands were bigger than normal hands, with long claws at the end of his fingers. His head didn't look like his normal head, he looked a lot more threatening and dangerous with the blue horns coming out of his forehead. Sanji couldn't believe it was Lilin. Sanji gulped, for the first time he was scared of one of his demon.

“what the fuck” the man breathed out.

Lilin snarled, he dropped into a fighting stance. He looked ready to attack. The man dropped his gun. Sanji shook off the fear and dropped to the side to take the gun. Lilin was staring intently at the man. Lilin walked slowly towards the man, he was way bigger than usual. The man walked back until he hit a wall. Lilin snarled again, showing his long canines. The man was sweating and had his eyes wide open in fear.

“do you believe me now?” Sanji asked.

“yes! Yes I do please don't hurt me!”

Lilin threw a punch that landed just besides the man's head. The man's eyes shot wide open, there was a hole in the wall now.

“please...” the man whispered when he realized Sanji would really let him die. “don't kill me!”

“what do I gain in exchange?” Sanji asked, not looking back at the man.

Sanji wasn't going to kill him but he liked letting the guy think that way.

“I'll give you everything you want! Please don't kill me I'm so sorry!”

“I want your money and your food. Give me a bag to put everything inside.”

The man nodded hastily. He did as he was told, packing all of his food. Sanji sat down at the table to finish eating while the man was preparing his belongings. Lilin was staring at the man. Sanji was blissfully ignoring everything that was happening. Lilin suddenly growled. The man was back with a shotgun. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his shotgun aimed directly at Lilin. Lilin growled.

“don't move” the man threatened.

He turned to aim at Sanji. His finger was pressing against the trigger.

“die” the man said.

The click of the trigger was louder than a bomb to Sanji's ear. But Sanji didn't die. He didn't even get touched. Sanji cracked an eye open, the man was gasping for air. Sanji looked to the side, Lilin was bleeding bright red blood from his arm. He was snarling, towering the man who was struggling against Lilin's hand around his neck. He was hitting Lilin's arm with his fist. Sanji didn't know what to do. Lilin was going to kill this man. Sanji didn't want that to happen. Sanji approached Lilin.

“don't” Sanji whispered.

“he chose to die” Lilin snarled.

Lilin's eyes were a blue so deep it looked black. There was nothing Sanji could do. Lilin was going to kill him.

“please, don't kill him” Sanji tried again.

Lilin's hands tightened around the man's neck. Lilin turned to look at Sanji.

“time to grow up” Lilin grunted.

The man's eyes rolled upwards and he stopped struggling. Sanji was captivated by what he saw even though he didn't want to see that. Lilin let go of the man and his lifeless body hit the floor. That's when Sanji realized he was really dead. Sanji looked over the contorted face. He wanted to throw up.

“why?” Sanji asked.

Lilin stared at Sanji.

“why did you kill him?”

“you can't live the life you chose without killing.” Lilin said calmly.

“is it your first time killing someone?”

“I've been killing since before you were born.”

Sanji's eyes shot wide open. He looked down at the corpse, and his blood ran cold.

“steal everything you can” Lilin said before he disappeared, leaving Sanji alone.

Sanji took a few minutes to take in everything that happened. How he almost died, how the man died, how Lilin looked. He didn't know what was the most frightening. Sanji shook his head, he could feel bile coming up his throat just thinking about the man's death. He looked away from the corpse, he couldn't vomit. Sanji closed his eyes. He took in several deep breaths before he walked over the man and took as much food as possible inside the bag the man had prepared. He stole the man's jewelry, it was possible he had a wife. Sanji felt bad for her, before he shook his head. This wasn't the time to be sad, he needed to get out as soon as possible. He found a stash of money and cigarettes and Sanji couldn't be happier. It had been a long while since the last time he smoke and he really needed one. He looked at the corpse and chose not to touch the body before he left the house and the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! And the long awaited arrival of Zoro!!

**Author's Note:**

> i had lots of fun writing this I hope you liked it ! I'm searching for a beta reader for the next chapters, feel free to find me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miciia


End file.
